


Pull yourself together, Gabriel

by DropTheBeet



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Gabriel being less than smooth, Hick Town AU, High School Crush AU, I JUST LOVE AUS OK GUYS, Jack literal ray of sunshine, M/M, Pining, i forgot that tag, that AU literally no one wants, thats like the crux of the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 28,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DropTheBeet/pseuds/DropTheBeet
Summary: Unbeta'd, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.Gabriel goes back to the hick town he lived in during highschool with his abuelo. Jack is still there, and a kindergarden teacher. Shenanigans, mostly rom-com fluff because my boys have enough angst ok let them live





	1. Chapter 1

“Well, blow me! If it isn’t Gabriel Reyes!”

 

Gabriel looked up with a jerk, gulping as he saw the ray of sunshine that was Jack Morrison. His old best friend and high school crush, who he hadn’t seen in years. That Jack Morrison. And the only thing Gabriel could think to reply was ‘yes, please.’ So he stayed silent, eyes wide and a blush creeping up the back of his neck.

 

Golden boy started strolling over, Gabriel taking note of the two kids practically dangling off him. His heart thumped to the bottom of his ribcage.

 

Jack stopped in front of him, squinting in the weak sun. His grin was wide, and still just as dazzling. “Now what are you doing back in town?”

 

Gabriel straightened, realising he was still bent from tying his shoe, hastening to shut the door of his abuelo’s old truck with a loud bang. “Uh”, he hesitated, looking into the wide eyes of the two kids now deadpan staring back at him. He adjusted his sunglasses up his nose, clearing his throat.

 

“You not hear about abuelo’s accident?” He leant against the truck, trying to cover how his legs had suddenly lost all muscle control. He grit his teeth, giving the traitorous legs a stern word about the context of the ‘blow me.’

 

Jack suddenly frowned, all concern. “No, is he OK? I don’t pay attention to much with these keeping me so busy”, he lifted his arms to indicate the two kids dangling off them.

 

“They yours?” Good work, Gabriel. Completely off topic, real smooth.

 

Jack laughed, god it still sounded so good. Made him feel like sunshine soaking into his skin, felt like that first drink of water after a long swim. “No, no. These two are in my class, I teach at the local now. Only kindergarden, our class is pretty small, huh?” Jack looked down at the two nodding kids.

 

Gabriel sagged a bit under the relief, quickly righting himself as Jack looked up with a small frown. “Your abuelo, though?”

 

“Oh! Yeah, he’s fine. Old idiot just thinking he can do everything again. Tried to carry a bath up the stairs by himself.”

 

Jack snorted, nose wrinkling as he smiled again. Gabriel melting a little. Damn it, pull it together! You’re not a teenager anymore.

 

“Sounds like your abuelo, alright.”

 

Gabriel grinned, leaning forward a little. “Wanna know the best part?”

 

Jack perked up, always such a sucker for Gabriel’s dramatics. Good to see some things hadn’t changed.

 

“Wasn’t even his bath, or his house. Insisted on helping a new young couple moving in.”

 

Jack laughed, full on creased up. Gabriel chuckled with him, heat rising back up his neck as he savoured the attention. God, he loved making him laugh.

 

Gabriel jolted from his thoughts as he was literally jolted from his spot leant against the car. He righted himself, pushing his sunglasses back on from where they had been hanging from his face. Jack snickered around an apology, Gabriel looking up to see another child added to the imps clinging to Jack, this one with a bag on it’s arm.

 

“Ah, Gabe”, Jack smiled gently looking down at the new addition, “This one’s mine. Say hi to Gabe, Hana.”

 

Gabriel felt himself crash painfully back to earth, his heart clenching as the little girl waved a tiny hand at him. He waved back, his hand limp on his wrist. So this was defeat.

 

“Anyway, we gotta get back to class now! But uh”, Jack fumbled in his pockets, seemingly unencumbered by the multiple bodied clinging to them. God what Gabriel wouldn’t give for those strong arms-

 

“My number!” Gabriel came to with a receipt with a scribbled number being shoved towards him, along with a dirty blonde child. Gabriel took the receipt, heart hammering at the sudden interruption to his daydreaming.

 

Jack smiled, “Give me a call soon! We need to catch up. This lot usually leave by three, so anytime after then, yeah?”

 

Gabriel nodded dumbly, clutching the receipt towards his chest.

 

Jack smiled, lighting up. “Great! Say bye to Gabriel, everyone.”

 

Three little hands rose in unison, waving as Jack turned away. Gabriel barely registered the tiny voice saying goodbye in a language he wouldn’t understand, far too involved in how Jack’s ass had filled out a little.

  
So, some things had changed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the chapters are short but look two in one day points for quantity over quality

After visiting his abuelo in hospital to check up on him, fine just getting grumpy with the nurses for not allowing him to walk, Gabriel’s first order of business was going to the local diner to see if they delivered. While Gabriel could cook, it was only two dishes (he had other priorities, OK?) and he knew for a fact his abuelo didn’t approve of having dessert for dinner. 

 

Unfortunately, the diner’s waitress told him they didn’t deliver. 

 

“That’s just not how we do business round here, I’m sorry”, the waitress shrugged, an honest look of apology before going to top up some tables on coffee. Gabriel slumped against the counter. Google was a pretty good bet for recipes… But he didn’t understand how you knew the heat level on the gas stove. And he was fairly sure his abuelo would be hovering the whole time, being a nuisance and picking apart his every mistake. He loved the man, but the man loved his independence. Apparently part of that was pointing out everyone else’s incompetence. 

 

“Oh, pardon me young man?” Gabriel turned to a soft touch at his elbow to see a wizened lady, impeccably dressed in complementing colours with a neatly arranged cardigan over her shoulders. Probably a real looker way back when.

 

Gabriel forced a smile, falling back to his service days. The only way he knew how to deal with elderly people he didn’t know personally; unending politeness. “Yes, ma’am?”

 

The lady smiled at him, eyes glittering. “Oh, I’m terribly sorry. I couldn’t help overhearing…”

 

Gabriel simply upped his smile. Old people always said that, but they were ALWAYS listening. 

 

“But I happen to know your grandfather, he’s in hospital? I can’t help feeling partly responsible, having mentioned the new couple moving in…”

 

Ah, this was abuelo’s gossip buddy. Made sense. 

 

“Oh he speaks so much about you, so proud of his Gabriel! But oh, it would be the  _ least  _ I could do, to cook for you both. Now I don’t do anything fancy, but there’s always too much.”

 

Gabriel waved his hands, “Oh that’s very generous. But I don’t want to cause any trouble-”

 

“No, no. After all your grandfather has done for me. He originally built my house, you know! And he’s so handy, it really is no trouble.”

 

Gabriel laughed nervously, seeing there was no way out of this woman’s ‘help’. Strangers wanting to help always made him… Nervous. Skeptical. 

 

She leant in, touching his arm once more. He noticed while her hands were soft, they were also oddly below room temperature. 

 

“The only issue is.” Gabriel focused back on her face, her watery blue eyes locked on him. “Unfortunately, I can’t really get around too well these days. But I have a neighbour, lovely young man, he often does little odd jobs for me. I’m sure he’d be happy to help.” 

 

She smiled up at him, at least a foot and a half shorter. Gabriel’s shoulders sagged, so he wouldn’t have to deal with her small talk, but he would have to deal with some twerp delivering his food for a nickle and some pop rocks. 

 

He forced his smile back on. “Thank you, it’s very considerate of you.” 

 

Her smile grew, preening under the thanks. “Oh, no need for thanks!” She practically fluffed up under the praise. Hopefully that was all she wanted from the transaction, as Gabriel wasn’t one for owing favours. 

 

She straightened her already crisp shirt, flattening her pristine skirt. “Well, lovely meeting you Gabriel. I’ll send round my boy this evening so no need to worry about food, at least. I’ll be seeing you soon!” With a small nod, she turned and left the diner. Where the hell she had to go in such a hurry was anyone’s guess. Gabriel sighed, dragging his hand down his face. This is why he left this tiny town, everyone and their cousin knew you and your business. 

 

He rolled his eyes, grabbing his now too-cold coffee and turning to shoulder his way out the door. He texted his old friend from L.A. as he walked towards his truck. 

 

**Gabriel :** **Ive already adopted a new granny… >_>**

 

**Amelie :** **Well you’ve always had such a lovable personality.**

 

**Gabriel :** **I can feel ur sarcasm from here u d-**

 

“Gabe!”

 

Gabriel stopped in his tracks, spinning on his heel to see Jack waving across the street. He could see his smile from here. And- Oh no, it’s getting closer. He’s jogging across the road.

 

Jack stopped in front of him, his t-shirt dark with sweat in a V down his chest and around his armpits. He reached up, taking out his other earbud and wiping the sweat from his forehead. His hair looked even more golden, glittering with sweat, and Gabriel had to fight back a small whine at how even at his grossest Jack could look so  _ delicious.  _

 

“Hey! Glad I caught you. I forgot, it’s Wednesday! Means me and the guys are all meeting at the bowling alley, I thought you might wanna come? Y’know, relax a little, have a beer? All the old gang’s there.” Jack looked radiant, beaming at Gabriel. 

 

There go his knees again. Traitors. “Um, uh… Yeah. I mean, I’ll have to have dinner first as abuelo’s coming home in a couple hours. But yeah that’d be gr-” Gabriel cleared his throat, flush rising up his neck at the crack in his voice. “That’d be great.” 

 

Jack beamed, Gabriel stumbling past to fumble open the door of the truck to hide his panic. 

 

“Awesome! See you there, Gabe!” 

 

Gabriel would never admit he yelped at the slap to his ass. His ears burned as he spun towards Jack, scowling. Jack laughed, running backwards away from him. He winked at Gabriel, offering a small mock salute before turning back to his run.

 

Gabriel turned, grumbling to himself, still pink around the edges. He went to step in the truck, only to hit his head with a loud clang. He grit his teeth, getting back in as quickly as possible and slamming the door shut. He let his head fall on the wheel, eyes screwed shut as a dull pain already begun thudding through his skull. He still couldn’t deal with Morrison. All these years later, a full-on adult that pays  _ taxes for Christ’s sake. _

 

He looked up at the in-car clock, before cursing. Already four thirty, and abuelo was back at five. He scowled as he reversed out his space, already deciding to blame Jack for his own lapse in sanity. 

 

He didn’t notice his phone vibrate in his pocket, Amelie replying. 

 

**Gabriel :** **I can feel ur sarcasm from here u dsdakeirnribs;afdie;dkf**

  
**Amelie :** **Well that was creative.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel, always lock your phone before putting it in your pocket. 
> 
> If you have questions as to the time lapse between this and the last chapter, the answer is time is an illusion and I don't pay attention to it IRL let alone here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are on a ROLL PEOPLE WE DON'T QUESTION IT
> 
> May or may not be because I just watched Big Eden on Netflix and damn if it aint the sweetest gay rom com I've ever seen (BONUS ALL THE GAY CHARACTERS LIVE AND THERE'S NO HOMOPHOBIA. Totally go watch it. It's great.) But many scenes are based on scenes I liked from there. I am very original. 
> 
> Ty for comments so far they make me squeal and feed me motivation :))

Gabriel hurried out his car to grab the arm of his abuelo where he was being half-lifted from the local nurse’s truck by her wife. 

 

“Ah! Here he is, late as always. What I gotta do to make you rush, son? Fall off a roof?”

 

His abuelo laughed at his own joke, forgetting to struggle to stand by himself and making the transition easier. Gabriel rolled his eyes. 

 

“Lost track of time,  _ lo siento abuelo. _ ” Gabriel turned settled his abuelo into his new chair before turning to the nurse and her wife. “Thank you guys, sorry I was late. Mei, you’re lucky Zayra could bench press two of me.”

 

Mei giggled as her wife scoffed, flexing. “Please, you insult me! Only two?”

 

“It really was no trouble, though he is very mischievous”, Mei smiled sunnily at him, mock-reprimanding his abuelo. 

 

“Talking as if I’m not even here!” His abuelo grumbled.

 

Mei giggled again, Zayra patting the old man on the shoulder with a grin before both saying their goodbyes and getting back in the truck. 

 

“Come on, let’s get you inside. I think dinner’s soon.”

 

“You think?” His abuelo squawked, twisting in his chair to face were Gabriel started to push him. “Niño! That is not a good way to cook!”

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes again, such a dramatic old man. “I’m not the one cooking, one of your friends offered to help.”

 

“And you said yes? Have i taught you nothing?”

 

Gabriel laughed at his abuelo’s indignant tone. “She didn’t really give me the option to say no.”

 

His abuelo scowled, all an act Gabriel knew, turning back forwards. “Who the hell was it anyway?”

 

“Uh”, Gabriel hesitated, slowing his gait. “I… Didn’t actually catch her name?”

 

His abuelo gasped, clutching his heart. “Niño, your manners! Did you not pack them? Did they get lost in baggage claims?”

 

“Okay, okay”, Gabriel chuckled, renewing his efforts to push his abuelo in the house. “Jesus, why did you gravel your driveway?”

 

“Re-gravelled it last week”, his abuelo smirked, pride oozing off him. “ _ You  _ should be in better shape, shouldn’t be too hard to get me in.”

 

Gabriel scowled, pushing even harder. He was pretty sure it made no difference to the gravel. “I am in good shape, abuelo”, he grunted, bracing his shoulder against the back seat. 

 

His abuelo laughed, loud and booming. “I was going to offer to walk, but I think this is a good workout for you, niño.” 

 

Gabriel huffed, standing up straight and looking at the chair. “Fuck it.”

 

“Excuse me- Whoa!” 

 

Gabriel lifted the chair, and his abuelo, completely off the ground. He marched towards the house, his abuelo laughing so hard he started to wheeze. 

 

“How’s this for better shape, old man?”

 

A small ‘oh’ interrupted Gabriel, causing his steps to falter. He brought the chair back down, his abuelo wiping at the corner of his eyes as a few stray chuckles crept out. There stood-

 

“Jack! What are you doing here?” Gabriel felt the heat rising up his neck again. More importantly  _ how long  _ had Jack been there?

 

Jack’s mouth twitched, a lopsided grin working it’s way on his face.  _ Long enough. Damn it.  _ “I just came by to drop off your dinner, Vera asked me to as she’s not so mobile any more…”

 

Gabriel’s eyes widened, “Oh! You’re the young man that helps her out? You- Of course you are! Um, one sec I’ll open the door.” Gabriel fumbled with the keys, practically launching himself up the porch steps towards the door. 

 

His abuelo’s voice started up behind him, “Evening Jack, how’s Hana doing?”

 

“Oh, yeah she’s great thanks! She’s actually being watched by Vera right now.”

 

“You should have brought her! I’ve not seen her in far too long, someone’s gotta be a bad influence on her.”

 

Jack laughed, Gabriel sighing as he finally managed to get the key in the lock. 

 

“Here we go! Please, go on in.” Gabriel motioned into the house, flapping his arms back as he hopped down the steps to his abuelo. Ah. Steps. 

 

Jack seemed to notice him falter, a laugh clear in his tone. “You want some help with those stairs?”

 

Gabriel looked up, smile sheepish. “Yeah, thanks.”

 

“No problem.”

 

After lifting the chair into the house, and a short argument with abuelo that  _ no, you stay seated. No really, stop trying to walk. Stop that.  _ Jack trotted back out to his car to get their food. 

 

Abuelo leant towards Gabriel, who was staring after Jack with a slightly lost expression. 

 

“He’s single, you know.”

 

Gabriel jolted, looking between his abuelo and the open front door. “What? Huh? I-”

 

Abuelo shrugged, eyes glittering in mirth. “Just making conversation.”

 

“Here we are!” Jack bound up the stairs, presenting the box with a flourish. “Where would the good sirs like their meal?”

 

Abuelo motioned behind him with a thumb, “Just the kitchen table will do fine. Thank you, Jack.”

 

Jack tipped his head with a smile, “Not a problem.” He walked through past the stairs with a sure stride. Gabriel found himself wondering if it was good memory or he visited abuelo often. He was jerked from his thoughts by an elbow to his hip, his abuelo motioning towards the kitchen with raised eyebrows. Gabriel hesitated for a moment, brow furrowed, before the realisation hit. 

 

“Oh, Jack.” Gabriel may have done something  _ faster  _ than a walk, but who would be noticing? Luckily Jack’s back was to the door as Gabriel skidded to a stop. “Are you going to stay for dinner?”

 

Jack froze slightly, Gabriel already babbling. “Not that you have to, but it would be nice. And we haven’t spoken properly in so long, and the company-”

 

Jack spun, a bright smile on his face. “Can’t. Sorry, Gabe.”

 

Gabriel’s smile faltered, shoulders drooping the tiniest amount. Jack pat his shoulder as he went by, “Thanks for the offer, see you tonight? Bowling?”

 

Gabriel nodded, his pulse picking up as he zeroed in on the warmth of Jack’s hand on his shoulder. “Yeah. Of course.”

 

“Great!” Jack walked away, voice fading as he left the house. “See you later, Gabe! Bye Mr. Reyes!”

 

He heard his abuelo say goodbye as the door thumped shut, as Gabriel stayed rooted to the spot. He was sure he could still feel the warmth on his shoulder. 

 

“You gonna let anyone else in the kitchen, or shall I just set up here?”

 

Gabriel jolted, turning to his abuelo scowling with a smile quirking his lips. He spun out the way, the blush creeping across his cheeks as abuelo rolled his chair into the room. 

 

“So! What have we got here? I’ve never seen anything Vera’s cooked, so this’ll be interesting.”

 

Gabriel jerked into action, looking through the cupboards until he found the plates and cutlery to set the table. Abuelo’s short sound of disgust catching his attention. Gabriel turned to see abuelo’s face further wrinkled as it twisted at whatever was in the box. He walked over, looking inside and made a similarly insulted cry of disgust. Unseasoned chicken, unseasoned wilted vegetables. Nothing else. 

 

“I don’t really know what I expected”, abuelo pushed the box delicately away. “She is one of the whitest people I know, and that includes your Jack.”

 

At that Gabriel burst out laughing, slapping abuelo on the back who chuckled with him. 

 

“Where do you keep the hot sauce, abuelo?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dramatic old man, eh Gabe? I wonder who takes after THAT


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK theres lots of exclamation marks, yes. BUT THEYRE ALL EXCITED OKAY
> 
> And I updated fast because all your comments made me remember what its like to wait for an update and i was like DO IT WHILE U STILL CAN and here we are  
> hope y'all like it, lemme know ya thoughts

“So, you gonna go get ready?” Abuelo gave a pointed look at Gabriel’s clothes, wiping his mouth with a napkin. 

 

Gabriel looked back from where he was cleaning the dishes, quirking an eyebrow. “No? Why?”

 

Abuelo tutted, “You got sauce on it. You can’t go out like that.”

 

Gabriel frowned, looking down his shirt. “I can’t see anything? And it’s plaid, who’s gonna notice?”

 

“Come here”, abuelo motioned with his hand. Gabriel stayed where he was, scowling at him. “Come here, Gabriel.”

 

Gabriel trudged over, grumbling under his breath whilst wiping his sudsy hands on his jeans. Abuelo gave him a stern look, before flicking the tabasco bottle at him. 

 

“Right there, see!”

 

Gabriel cried out, staggering back with his arms up as the sauce hit his shirt. His abuelo cackled.

 

“You crazy old man! What the fuck was that for?”

 

“Now Niño, your manners. Go get changed already.”

 

Gabriel scowled into his abuelo’s smug face, muttering darkly as he pulled off his shirt. He marched from the room but not before balling up the shirt and throwing it at abuelo, causing his laughter to follow Gabriel’s stamping up the stairs. 

 

He shouldered into his old room, pulling open the old wardrobe to see what was left here. He grunted to himself, considering his old tastes with a skeptical eye. He snorted at some of the more daring pieces he’d sewn himself, using old band t-shirts and bits of curtain held together with pop-on studs and a glue gun. 

 

So lost in his trip down memory lane, he near jumped out his skin when a sunny voice interrupted his thoughts. “Yo, Gabe! Come on, stop preening you’re pretty enough!”

 

Gabriel flushed red, hastily tearing a red shirt off it’s hanger as his abuelo and Jack’s laughter floated up the stairs. Damn old man. Damn Jack Morrison. Fuck! There was sauce on his damn jeans.

 

After much dark muttering and cursing as he tugged on the clothes as fast as possible, he stumbled down the stairs to see the golden boy himself leaning against the railing as he chatted easily with abuelo. 

 

Jack turned, his smile faltering slightly before the wattage amped up. “Hey, here he is. Lookin’ good, guess the wait was worth it.”

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes at Jack’s teasing, punching his shoulder as he rounded the last step. “Wouldn’t have had to get ready if some old coot in a wheelchair hadn’t  _ thrown sauce on me. _ ”

 

His abuelo, ever the picture of innocence, grinned wolfishly. “Sounds very childish, no idea who would stoop so low.”

 

Jack nodded, patting abuelo’s shoulder. 

 

With the distinct feeling of being ganged up on, Gabriel narrowed his eyes as he shoved Jack towards the door. “C’mon then, boy scout. Let’s go.”

 

Jack waved over his shoulder as he was pushed out the door, “Bye Mr. Reyes!”

 

Gabriel slammed the door behind him by hooking his foot behind the door, cutting off whatever abuelo was going to reply. 

 

Jack laughed, “He already getting under your skin, huh?”

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes with a smile, “Still got nothing on you, boy scout.”

 

Jack grinned back as he opened up his truck, “Oh, you do flatter me.”

 

“Not a compliment.” Gabriel settles into the passenger’s side, settling back into their easy banter. It was almost as if it hadn’t been over a decade since they’d talked. 

 

Jesus, a decade. How did that happen? “So”, Gabriel looked towards Jack, who was turning the radio over from a talk station. “When did you get a kid, man?”

 

Jack looked up, slightly startled before his easy smile slipped back in place. He turned back to the road ahead, “Only last year. Adopted her, fell in love and couldn’t resist.” 

 

His smile looked softer, so fond it made Gabriel’s chest a little tight. “So… Your partner have any say?” 

 

Jack laughed at that, “I’ve not dated in a loooong time, Gabe. Had my own shit to figure out. And now I’m more focussed on Hana…”

 

Gabriel tried to quieten down his thumping heart, looking out the window. “Yeah, no that makes sense. Just figured you’d have been married by now, boy scout. 2.5 kids and all that.”

 

He could feel the heat rising from his neck across his cheekbones, he really hoped Jack kept his eyes on the road. 

 

“What, ‘cause you’re already married with 2.5 kids, all the way out here alone?” Jack began fiddling with the stations again, meaning he wouldn’t notice as Gabriel fought his blush back down. 

 

Gabriel scoffed, turning back to Jack with an eye roll. “No lucky guy as yet, boy scout. Just me, myself, and I out in LA.”

 

Jack’s grin looked slightly evil as he left the radio alone, turning at the intersection. “I mean it would take a lot to find someone to handle you.”

 

“And what’s that supposed to mean?”

 

Jack cackled at that, Gabriel’s lips twitching as he poked at Jack’s ribs. 

 

“You’re a damn rude bitch, you know that Morrison?”

 

Jack laughed, turning up the radio in lieu of an answer, causing Gabriel to groan. He smacked his hand to his forehead, “What the fuck is this, Jack?”

 

Jack laughed even more, pulling into the parking lot as  _ Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy  _ blared from the speakers. 

 

Gabriel practically fell from the truck as he threw himself out the door, Jack still cackling. A smooth southern drawl cut through the music spilling through the door. “Well now, if it ain’t my favourite song and my favourite person.”

 

Gabriel spun, a grin cracking his face as he saw the rugged cowboy leaning against an old Mustang. Gabriel launched himself across the small gap, pulling the laughing man into a crushing hug.

 

“Jesse Mcree! You fucking shithead, how’ve you been?”

 

Mcree returned the hug just as tight, laughing loud in Gabriel’s ear. “Mighty fine, Gabriel, ‘specially with you here!” 

 

Gabriel pulled back, grin still so wide it near hurt his face. “Look you finally got some sort of beard, man! That took forever! The goatee was terrible!”

 

Mcree flushed, still grinning. “I made that goatee look good, now don’t you lie!” Mcree leant to one side, waving two fingers. “And howdy, Jack. How’s young Hana doin’?”

 

“She’s just fine, Jesse. She’s with Vera tonight.”

 

Mcree made a face at that, muttering something that sounded like “poor kid.” 

 

“Well!” Mcree clapped his hands together, “Reckon we should go on inside, Hanzo’s already booked our lane and I’m pretty sure I saw Angela’s car already.”

 

Gabriel turned to Jack, smile impossibly wider. “Angela’s here too?”

 

Jack laughed softly, elbowing Gabriel. “I  _ did  _ say the whole gang was here.” 

 

Gabriel smirked back, “I thought my only friend was the janitor.”

 

“Oh yeah, then what was his name?”

 

“No one knew!” Gabriel gestured enthusiastically, “That was part of his charm.”

 

Mcree turned back slightly as he strolled towards the alley, frown puckering his eyes. “I thought he was called Carlos?”

 

Jack laughed, “He gave a different name every time you asked, Jesse. I think he got through the whole alphabet with me.”

 

“Exactly”, Gabriel held the door for Jack, eyes alight. “He was so cool.”

 

Mcree led the three of them over to the furthest lane, where there were already three more waiting. He sidled up to a short, stocky asian man with an impressive tattoo and received a peck with a blush. 

 

Mcree gestured to Gabriel and back at the new man, “Gabriel, this is Hanzo. My husband.” His voice near quivered with excitement, gazing starry eyed at the stoic man. 

 

Hanzo bowed, “A pleasure to meet you, Mr Reyes.”

 

Gabriel flapped his hand, “Uh, no need to call me that, just Gabriel is fine.”

 

Jack popped up behind him, “Or Gabe.”

 

Gabriel’s smile dropped, completely deadpan. “Don’t. Call me Gabe.”

 

Hanzo’s lips quirked before he gave a short nod. “Of course, Gabriel.”

 

They were interrupted by a squeal before a small blonde barreled into Gabriel, holding him tight. “Gabriel! Oh, I missed you! You look wonderful, very healthy! I see you’ve been keeping up with your vitamins!” 

 

Gabriel patted at her back as he chuckled, “Hi, Angela.” He looked up past her, waving, “Hey, Fareeha. Jesus, you’ve gotten hench.”

 

The taller woman waved back, grinning before flexing a little. 

 

“Oh my goodness, Gabriel!” Angela pulled back before shoving her hand in his face. A glittering band waved fuzzily mere centimeters from his eyes. “We’ve gotten engaged!”

 

Gabriel pulled back her hand to properly look at the wedding band, burnished hexagon-cut silver with inlaid emeralds. Behind her, Fareeha held up her matching band as Mcree grinned and slapped her on the back. 

 

Gabriel grinned, picking up Angela and spinning her. “That’s great news, you two! I’m so glad I’m here for this!” 

 

Angela giggled, wobbling on her feet a little as he set her down. Fareeha came over and wrapped her arm around her fiancé, who blushed a light pink as she snuggled further in. 

 

“I think we best start the game soon, seeing as someone has already had champagne.” Fareeha looked down pointedly at Angela, who simply giggled. 

 

Mcree frowned, “They serve that in here?”

 

“No”, Angela stage whispered, opening up her handbag to reveal a bottle, “Do you want some?”

 

“Hell yeah I do!” Mcree grinned, sighing. “God, I love when Angie gets like this.”

 

The night went by quickly, Gabriel catching up and laughing with his friends while sneaking sips of champagne before buying a beer. He found himself getting on well with Mcree’s husband, whose sharp wit and dry humour reminded him of Amelie. 

 

The game ended up being mostly a competition between Jack and Gabriel, just like high school as the two got far too competitive. While Jack had a more precise aim to ensure at least to lock in spares, Gabriel had the power to knock down more of the pins and gaining more strikes (but also missing a few times completely). 

 

It ended with a close tie and a slurring Mcree leaning on his husband claiming, “Ladies, you’re both pretty. It’s time to go home.”

 

They all said goodbye in the car park, Angela being carried by her fiancé and Hanzo slapping Mcree’s wandering hands away from his chest and ass. Gabriel only had a happy buzz about him, smile stuck on his face as he settled in the truck next to Jack.

 

“Hey, thanks for inviting me, man.”

 

Jack looked over at him, surprised. “Of course, wouldn’t be the whole gang without you.”

 

The truck was quiet for a lot of the drive, the radio now playing slightly less offensive country music. 

As they pulled towards abuelo’s house, Gabriel suddenly broke the quiet.

 

“I’m sorry we haven’t spoken much.”

 

Jack tensed a little, sparing darting glances at Gabriel’s slumped figure. Gabriel was doodling in his misted breath on the window. 

 

“I don’t really know what happened… I know I missed you though.” Gabriel’s head rolled round to face Jack, as the exhaustion of the past couple days amplified the alcohol’s effects. 

 

Jack’s smile was small as he slowed to a stop. He turned to Gabriel, “I missed you too.”

 

It was quiet for a couple more seconds before Jack shoved his shoulder playfully, “Now get out my truck. I’m gonna miss Hana’s bedtime story.”

 

Gabriel chuckled, holding up his hands in defeat. “Okay, okay.” He opened the door, the cold air startling him more awake. “He turned back, hand on the door. “See you tomorrow, I guess?”

 

Jack smiled lopsided, nodding. “Yeah, Gabe. See you then.”

  
Gabriel smiled wider, saying goodnight as he shut the door. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelie is back in this chapter, sorry it's so short, but I like to separate chapters like if you were going to cut scene in a film. It makes the most sense to me?

Gabriel was kept busy all week, trying to make the house more wheelchair-friendly by installing ramps over the front porch and clearing some of the gravel to form a pathway. The latter causing his abuelo to squark about how Gabriel  _ ruined  _ his great gravel job. 

 

Jack came by each evening with their supper, and each evening he declined to stay. Not that Gabriel could blame him, every meal was so bland he doubted that Vera even owned any spices. 

 

Sunday rolled round scarily fast, and Gabriel was shook out of bed bright and early by abuelo’s scolding. Church time. Gabriel was told to shower and put on a shirt and  _ take off that damn hat.  _ They arrived a good twenty minutes before the service started, abuelo making a beeline for the middle row where Vera sat. Gabriel walked from the centre of the aisle, seeing as abuelo was already set in his wheelchair at the end nearest Vera. He could hear them gossiping already. 

 

Deciding that he didn’t want to know what they were saying about him, he slumped down in his seat and pulled out his phone. There were two messages sent from Amelie late last night, both pictures. One of her husband passed out and drooling on the floor of her kitchen, the other of her deadpan face waving a sharpie next to it. Gabriel chuckled.

 

**Gabriel:** **Looks like a great way to spend a saturday night lmao**

His phone buzzed nearly instantly. 

 

**Amelie:** **It is my kind of fun, mon cher. What are you doing up at this hour? I thought you burned in daylight.**

 

Just as Gabriel went to reply, he felt a small nudge at his elbow. A big pair of brown eyes looked up at him, pink felt tip scribbled on chubby cheeks. Gabriel just stared back as the little girl pointed to the seat next to him. 

 

“Hana! Don’t run off like that!” Jack appeared behind the little girl, right. His little girl. The one you met before. Way to be observant, Gabriel. 

 

Gabriel waved, smile crooked, “Uh, hi?”

 

Jack smiled at him, seeming to just realise he was there. He looked slightly over Gabriel, “Sorry, I think Hana is just used to sitting next to Vera.”

 

“Oh, I can move”, Gabriel went to stand up only to sit back down as Jack flapped his hands. 

 

“No, no. Hana will be OK, you like Gabe don’t you, lil’ bun?”

 

Hana nodded up at Jack, sitting down next to Gabriel and pulling out an old gameboy from her pocket. Weird, how do kids do that? Like people straight away? Jack patted Hana’s head, sitting down with a huff of air. 

 

Gabriel jolted as his phone vibrated in his hand, uncomfortably close to his crotch. 

 

**Amelie:** **You must stop ignoring me like this, I shall get a new favourite. Don’t test me, Gabriel.**

 

Gabriel near jumped out his skin at Jack’s voice in his ear. “Who’s this, Gabe?”

 

Gabriel turned, eyes wide and clutching his phone to his chest to see Jack leaning over Hana’s head. The kid too preoccupied with her game to care. 

 

“Just a friend from LA”, Gabriel replied, letting himself relax a little. Why was he so jumpy today? He blamed lack of sleep and abuelo’s rude awakening. “See you’re still just as nosy, boy scout.”

 

Jack snorted at that, going to snatch Gabriel’s phone. “No, I’m probably worse. Ooh she’s snarky, I like her. She’s just like Hanzo, huh?”

 

Gabriel went to take his phone back, stopping and the swift scowl he got from Hana for jolting her before she went back to her game. 

 

“C’mon Jack, give me back my phone…” Gabriel tried the puppy eyes, last ditch effort, but Jack didn’t even look up. He was just about to growl when his phone was thrown back into his face and the service started. Gabriel scowled, Jack smirking as he blew a kiss then faced forward. Damn golden boy. 

 

Gabriel went to check what Jack had sent,  when his hand got smacked. He hissed, looking towards the culprit. His abuelo pointed to the front while glaring at Gabriel, who sighed in reply as he put his phone away. Definitely being ganged up on. 

 

The service was the same as it had always been, message of hope and love and togetherness and please don’t forget the potluck. Gabriel barely stopped himself nodding off in the service, only a sharp jab to the ribs from Hana’s tiny finger stopping him. She was just like her dad, damn kid. 

 

At the end of the service, he was swiftly collared by Vera at his side. Jack called a goodbye with little Hana waving their escape as Gabriel nodded along to Vera’s babbling. 

 

An unfortunate habit that lead to Vera inviting herself around abuelo’s house. 

 

“We’ll see you in about an hour, dear.” She smiled thinly, patting his arm before toddling off. 

 

Gabriel frowned, looking between her and his abuelo. “We? What does she mean, we?”

 

Abuelo shrugged, “You learn not to ask, with Vera. Easier on the heart.” He motioned toward the truck. “Best get to it, though. If we have guests soon.”

  
Gabriel huffed a sigh, pushing his abuelo to the truck. He forgot to check his phone. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana, u traitor

Gabriel found himself surrounded by men. Why, he could hazard a guess. Mostly because Vera was dragging him around by the elbow, introducing him to every damn guy there as though she were the human version of Tinder. 

 

“And this is Ted, he’s from all the way in Missouri. He’s an architect.”

 

“In training”, Ted quipped, pointing at Vera with a wink. She smiled politely before swivelling Gabriel yet again to another young bachelor. 

 

Gabriel caught his abuelo’s eye across the room, where he was playing gin with a couple of the candidates. Gabriel let his head flop back, following Vera blindly as he mouthed “help me.” His abuelo laughed and shrugged, turning back to his game. 

 

It took a good half hour of being tugged through the whirlwind of single men in Vera’s address book before Gabriel got a small breather by himself. He leant back on the wall, chugging half the beer in his hand and groaning. He ran his hair through his curls, he hadn’t had time to put his beanie back on and he honestly felt wrong without it. 

 

“Found your husband yet?”

 

Gabriel jumped, turning to glare at Jack where he was leaning on the wall next to him. Jack had a shit-eating grin on him. “You knew this was going to happen, huh?”

 

Jack laughed, “Vera can’t help it, she loves love. And craigslist.”

 

Gabriel groaned again, thumping his head back against the wall. “Craigslist? Seriously?”

 

Jack laughed harder, “No, I was kidding. This is just whoever she knew. We mostly come for the free beer she brings with her.” 

 

Jack’s eyes sparkled and Gabriel found himself smiling back, tension leaving his shoulders. 

 

“Although, I  _ may  _ have helped her fill out the numbers”, Jack smirked as he took a sip of his drink.

 

Gabriel shoved him with a gasp, “I can’t believe you! You’re fucking dead to me, you know that?”

 

Jack snorted, spilling water down his front as Gabriel jostled him. He paused as a small hand tugged his sleeve. Sobering up but still smiling, Jack turned to his daughter. “Yes, sweetie?”

 

Gabriel felt a chill down his spine at the pet name, and gave himself a small telling off for being  _ so inappropriate, damn.  _ Jack stood up, turning to Gabriel.

 

“Sorry, I know we just got here, but crowds of new people scare her.”

 

“Oh”, Gabriel faltered, “Yeah, sure no problem…”

 

Jack reached forward, barely brushing Gabriel’s forearm. “I mean, the park’s down the street. If you want us to rescue you for a bit?”

 

Gabriel lit up, looking round to check Vera wasn’t looking before nodding. “Yes! Please!” He shoved Jack into the hallway, “Go, go! Before she sees!”

 

Jack laughed easily, walking ahead to scoop Hana up into his arms as they both ran out the door. 

 

They didn’t stop until they reached the park, even little Hana giggling and squealing in Jacks arms. Once they got there, he put her back down and she ran around him, feeding off their manic energy from earlier. 

 

“Damn, this is the loudest I think I’ve seen her.”

 

Jack smiled, eyes crinkling as he watched her run and jump onto some leaves. “Yeah, she doesn’t do it in front of many people. They did warn me she might be mute, but they weren’t sure.”

 

Gabriel nodded, following Jack’s gaze to where Hana was now crouched down and hyper-focussed on the ground. “She’s great, Jackie.”

 

Gabriel turned back to see Jack looking back at him, blue eyes matching the sky. His smile was lopsided. 

 

“What”, Gabriel patted at his face and hair. “What? Is there something on me?”

 

Jack’s smile turned mischievous, before suddenly pouncing on Gabriel. “Hana! Dogpile!”

 

Gabriel cried out, the wind knocking out of him as Hana roared across and jumped on her father’s back.

 

“Dogpile! Dogpile!”

 

Jack turned over, Gabriel grunting at the pressure shift, as he lifted Hana up and tickled her. “That’s right lil’bun!”

 

Hana squealed and wriggled, kicking at Jack and breathless with laughter. Both her and Jack squeaked as with a groan, Gabriel sat up and displaced them both. 

 

“Hana.” The small girl peeked over Jacks wide shoulder, only her wide eyes visible. “Did you know”, Gabriel grinned, snaking his arms round Jack as the other man tensed. “Your dad’s… Ticklish!” 

 

With that Gabriel held Jack against him, locking his arms and legs around him as Hana screeched a war cry. Her small fingers scrabbled over Jack, who tried to flail helplessly, his pleas for mercy breathless.

 

They spent a good hour grappling, Hana constantly switching sides to whoever was winning currently. The two men lay on the grass, side by side and panting as Hana went to pat one of Gabriel’s neighbour’s old mutts who happened to walk by. Jack kept one eye on her from a few feet away, where they lay, seeing the dog’s owner sit on a bench in relief at the break. Hana looked delighted as the dog licked her face. 

 

Jack wasn’t looking at Gabriel when he finally spoke. “You know, you said you didn’t remember why we stopped talking.”

 

Gabriel turned to jack, half frowning in thought. 

 

“Last night”, Jack specified, still not turning to face Gabriel. “But I remember. You got a boyfriend, and back then we used to talk on the phone every night. It made him uncomfortable, so we agreed to stop calling so much. But it ended up, we didn’t really talk at all…”

 

Gabriel frowned, reaching for Jack’s arm, “Jackie…”

 

Jack turned to Gabriel, sitting up and punching his arm. His grin was slightly strained. “Ya damn sap, what happened to bros before hoes?”

 

Gabriel half smiled, rolling away from the punch. His heart pinched a bit, breathing that bit tighter as he forced a laugh. “I don’t date hoes, man. That guy was an asshole though.”

 

Jack snorted, Hana running back and collapsing in Gabriel’s lap. 

 

Gabriel threw his hands up, eyes wide as he looked at the kid curled up in his lap. He turned to Jack, who had covered his mouth, his eyes sparkling. 

 

“Jack, wh-what do I do?” His arms hovered around her, uselessly, as Jack burst out laughing. 

 

“She’s just sleepy, Gabe. Here.” Jack reached over to lift her, only for Hana to whine and cling to Gabriel’s thigh tighter. She snuggles her face in the crook of his knee. Jack snorted. “Think you can carry her back to my truck?”

 

Gabriel spluttered, “I mean, sure, she weighs nothing. But is that- I mean, will she be okay with me-?”

 

Jack rolled his eyes, “She’s a kid, Gabe. Not a china doll.”

 

Gabriel pouted, ignoring Jack’s snicker as he scooped up the little bundle. Hana sighed happily, burying her face into his shoulder. 

 

The walk back to abuelo’s was quiet, both using Hana sleeping as an excuse. Gabriel helped settle her in the car before Jack shut the door. 

 

“Does she usually just… Pass out like that?”

 

Jack snorted, walking over to the driver’s side. “All kids are like that, Gabe.”

 

Gabriel nodded, still following as Jack went to let himself in. 

 

“She’s a good kid, Jackie.” Jack paused as he pulled himself in, half turning to show he was listening. “I’m sorry I didn’t get to see her sooner.” 

 

Jack scoffed, settling in the driver’s seat and smiling easily at Gabriel. “It’s OK, you’re here now, right?”

 

“Yeah.” Gabriel shut the door, smiling back. “I’ll see you both soon.”

 

Jack nodded, pulling away from Gabriel who watched them until they turned off the road. 

  
  


**

 

That night, Gabriel finally read his messages. 

 

**Amelie : ** **You must stop ignoring me like this, I shall get a new favourite. Don’t test me, Gabriel.**

 

**Gabriel : ** **Jack’s always been my favourite anyway ;))**

 

**Amelie : ** **Ah, bonjour Jack. We finally meet.**

 

**Gabriel :** **Hi :) Not a real meeting, though. You should come visit us, see who’s the favourite ;))**

 

**Amelie :** **I may just have to do that, Jack. You seem unique.**

 

**Gabriel:** **I have a friend called Hanzo you’d LOVE to meet**

 

**Amelie :** **Gabriel may have mentioned him, but I think I will find you more interesting. Until we meet again, Jack.**

  
**Gabriel :** **;)))))))) xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, moved house, took an age to get the internet set up and now my internet are blocking this site?? Which is just damn rude, so I am on mobile and would appreciate formatting help. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

Gabriel woke swiftly to a jab in the ribs and his abuelo’s cackling.

“C’mon, papi, time to wake up!”

Gabriel fumbled around his nightstand for his phone, scowling and rubbing at his hair. “What the?” He leant forward, stretching to see his abuelo’s retreating back down the hall, “God damn it, abuelo, it’s six AM!”

Gabriel pouted at his abuelo’s cackling fading down the stairs. Damn old man. He rolled out of bed, looking through his notifications as he shuffled to the bathroom. He didn’t pay much attention as he deleted all the notes, hating the little reminders hanging around, when a text from an unknown number caught his eye.

**Unknown:** **Hey Gabe, it’s Jack. Stole your number at church, wondered if you wanted to grab some breakfast before I go to work?**

Gabriel grinned, morning suddenly less painful.

**Gabriel:** **After u STEALING my phone… idk....**

Gabriel didn’t have time to put his phone down before it vibrated a reply. Keen. His grin grew, leaning over to turn on the shower.

**Unknown: We both know u can’t stay mad at me ;))) hana wants to see her new fave uncle lol**

**Gabriel: Well I can’t disappoint my favourite niece. The old diner?**

**Unknown: :)) see u in half hour?**

**Gabriel: Sure**

Gabriel’s grin made his cheeks ache, going to save the number to his phone. He hesitated before deleting the heart emoji off of “Golden Boy”, in light of the recent hijacking of his phone. He went to step in the shower, jerking out the spray and yelling in colourful curses.

“You used all the damn hot water!”

Gabriel continued muttering curses at his abuelo, teeth clenched as he took the fastest shower he could.

When Gabriel appeared at the bottom of the stairs, his abuelo looked over his newspaper from where he sat on the sofa. He appraised Gabriel’s appearance, raising an eyebrow.

“Where you going, all fancy?”

Gabriel wiped his hands down his shirt, flattening out the few creases from being folded so long. He didn’t meet his abuelo’s eye as he replied, looking over his phone. “You gonna be ok for an hour? I’m grabbing breakfast out.”

Abuelo’s mouth twitched, lowering his newspaper. “Of course, niño.” Gabriel nodded absently, checking himself in the hallway mirror, patting at his trimmed beard and agonising over his hair before grabbing his beanie off the top of drawers.

As Gabriel left the house with a barely remembered goodbye, his abuelo yelled after him to “say hi to Jack for me!”

Of course abuelo noticed the pink tinge to the back of his neck and ears, despite Gabriel bunching his shoulders up before slamming the door to his abuelo’s laughter.

**

Jack was already there, sat at a table and cutting up two plates of food when Gabriel arrived. Jack’s back was to him, but Gabriel saw as Hana’s eyes lit up and she stood on her chair excitedly pointing at him. Jack waved his hands, trying to get Hana to sit back down before she broke the chair with her little hops.

As Gabriel got near enough to their corner booth, he heard her little voice gabbling excitedly in two languages. The one he caught was “Uncle Gabe! Sit with me, here! I saved a seat!”

Gabriel sighed as he took his seat assigned by Hana, feeling oddly intimate looking straight into Jack’s blue eyes which were filled with mirth. The seat bounced as Hana flopped down next to him, her eyes near filled with stars.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at her, glancing to Jack. “Morning. Someone’s sure an early bird, huh?”

Jack laughed, “Actually she’s a total night owl, drives me crazy. But she got extra syrup on her pancakes today, huh Hana?”

Hana nodded at Jack, so vigorous that her pink alice band slipped in front of her eyes. Gabriel didn’t even notice Jack reaching over, as he beat him to putting the band back on Hana. He snorted down at her as she grinned up at him, neither seeing the unbearably fond look that passed over Jack’s face.

“Ana is my friend”, Hana whispered far too loudly for privacy at Gabriel, before pointing across the store to the small woman at the till who was laughing and flirting with what looked like a huge man with a magnificent white beard and hair in the kitchen behind her.

“Ana is always sneaking her extra sweets, I think she enjoys seeing appa suffer.” Jack was smiling sunnily at Hana, who giggled as she reached for the plate in front of Jack and started stuffing her face with fruit.

Gabriel looked puzzled, “Appa?”

Jack’s focus switched over to him, his smile no less stunning. “Ah, that’s me. Father, or Dad I guess.” Jack laughed, white teeth flashing as he shrugged.  _God he’s beautiful._

Jack cleared his throat, suddenly looking serious. “Now Gabe, I’m sorry to tell you this. But I actually had an ulterior motive calling you here.”

Gabriel ignored the way his stomach flip-flopped, instead leaning forward and crossing his arms.

“You, Jack Morrison? Having ulterior motives? I’m shocked. Honestly.”

Jack smirked, poking at Gabriel’s bicep. “I have a favour to ask.”

Gabriel’s eyes narrowed, smile still playing on his lips. Waiting for Jack to continue.

“So… You know how your  _favourite_ holiday is coming up…”

Gabriel sat back, grunting. Jack’s weedling tone only meaning bad news for him.

“And I am your  _favourite_ person…”

Gabriel rolled his eyes, “Get to the point, Morrison.”

“Would you help us make the costumes for the kids please?” Jack looked braced for impact, the words spilling out in a rush. Gabriel huffed, about to reply before sticky fingers found his arm.

“Please, Uncle Gabe?” Hana looked up at him, big brown eyes soft and full of hope. _Uncle Gabe, huh?_

Gabriel smiled, ruffling Hana’s hair. “As if I can say no to that.”

Hana giggled and cheered, Jack’s smile near blinding. Gabriel jabbed his finger towards Jack, “But you owe me big, boy scout.”

Jack held up his hands, laughing. “I can start with buying you breakfast?”

Gabriel snorted, “That would not cover even a portion of my services. I’m pretty expensive these days, you know.”

Jack tilted his head, “You were already pretty expensive before…”

Gabriel kicked Jack beneath the table, “Price of the best, boy scout. Show respect, eh?”

Jack nudged him back under the table, sticking his tongue out.

“I heard the word coffee, and so here I am.”

The three at the table looked up to see Ana looking down at them with a raised brow and twist of her lips. She held up the jug of coffee, not commenting on the pink tinge to the two men.

“Ana! Thank you for my pancakes”, Hana smiled up at Ana, face sticky and red.

Ana laughed, entire expression softening as she fished a handkerchief out her pocket. She wiped at the small girl’s face, cooing fondly. “Of course, habibi. Anything for my best friend, I’m glad you enjoyed them.”

Jack pushed a clean mug towards Ana, “Thanks, Ana.”

“Of course, Jack.” She filled the mug, turning to Gabriel.  
“I didn’t know you were back in town until my daughter told me, Gabriel. No visit for your old tutor, no?”

Gabriel ducked his head, pulling his beanie more tightly over his ears. “I was going to, just been looking after abuelo and all…”

Ana hummed, disbelieving. She ruffled Gabriel’s hat, causing him to squawk and lean away. “What will I do with you boys? How is your grandfather?”

Gabriel straightened his hat, frowning at her. “He’s okay, just trying to get him to rest and recover is near impossible.”

Ana laughed, smirking at Jack, “Reminds you of someone.” She nodded toward Gabriel, who scowled as Jack laughed. “Anyway, I thought you couldn’t cook? Could you have finally learnt? I thought you unteachable after you burnt nachos in my kitchen.”

Jack snorted and snickered, Gabriel’s blush spreading across his cheeks. “You always find a way to bring that up. No, Vara’s cooking for us.” Gabriel flinched.

“Ah, that look says Vera also is not so good at cooking yet.” Ana teased, now leaning a hip on the back of jack’s seat.

Gabriel’s face twisted, “It’s not bad like I’m a bad cook. More just… No taste. At all. I don’t know how she does it, but it makes me feel like it’s sucking my soul out my mouth via my tastebuds.”

Jack snorted, Ana rolling her eyes and smiling. She patted Gabriel’s shoulder, “Still the drama king, I see.” Gabriel grinned up at her. “Come visit soon, Gabriel. And you too Jack, I like to see more of my little best friend.” She nodded to Hana, absorbed in her crayon drawing, before striding back to the counter.

Jack shook his head, still chuckling. “You are such a drama king.”

Gabriel sat back, resting his arms behind his head with confidence. “I’m a king in many things, Morrison. Gotta live up to my name.”

Jack rolled his eyes, looking to Hana. “Hey, what you drawing there, sweetie?”

“It’s going to be for Uncle Gabe.”

Jack glanced up at Gabriel, who looked stricken. His blue eyes danced. “What’s it of?”

“Don’t look!” Hana hunched over the page, crinkling it. “It’s not done! I need stuff from school first.”

Jack held his hands up in surrender at Hana’s face, lips pouted and cheeks puffed up. Gabriel hid his laugh behind his mug, taking a large gulp of his black coffee.

“Oh shoot!” Jack shot up. “What the heck? Time’s gone so fast, we’re gonna be late! Come on, lil’ bun!”

Hana clambered over Gabriel, still clutching her paper to her chest. Jack stuffed the crayons into his shoulder bag.

“I’m so sorry to just leave you, Gabe, but we’re going to be late. You know what? I’m meeting the gang tonight at the bar over the street, meet you at eight? We’ll discuss the details on the costumes.”

Jack hardly waited for an answer, waving with a harried smile before near-jogging out the diner with Hana skipping in tow. Gabriel sat in his seat, feeling slightly shell-shocked at the amount of activity that seemed to surround the blonde man.

Ana’s giggling pulled him out of his reverie, especially when she called over to him. “Still have that little crush on our Jack, I see.”

Gabriel scowled, “I don’t see how that’s your business.”

That made both her and the man out back, Gabriel assumed the chef, laugh. Man that guy had a loud laugh. Gabriel sank in his seat, sipping from his mug and glaring out the window. He deliberately ignored the two lovebirds tittering in the corner.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is a professional costume designer in my universe but like he does prosthetics and shit to make cool aliens and whatever and hence is v v expensive.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty long update, y'all are welcome. 
> 
> This is the song Jack's dancing to https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XdiCKOi0r8s
> 
> Coz I like to think he's all about that upbeat pop 
> 
> Flashback to how Jack learnt to dance is self-indulgent, coz slow burns... Get to me...

Gabriel glared in the rear view mirror of the truck, fussing with how his curls flopped over his forehead. The undercut was a bad idea, he knew he should have just let them shave it all. Damn Amelie and her damn ideas. Fuck it. He ruffled his hands through it, frustrated. If he was gonna look like shit, at least this place would be serving alcohol. 

 

He got out the truck, slamming the door with a metallic bang that bounced around the parking lot. He crunched across the gravel of the lot, muttering to himself and shaking out his hands.

As he got closer to the bar in question, it’s sign in bright neon  _ The Whole Hog,  _ he could faintly hear voices. So at least he wasn’t here early, and alone.

 

He pushed the door open, a wave of warmth and the scent of barbeque washing over him.

 

“Hey! Gabriel, you made it man!” 

 

Gabriel turned to see Fareeha grinning and waving easily from the wall she leant against the wall. The rest of the gang were all sat in some well-loved couches in the corner, all turning and greeting him. But no Jack. He felt his shoulders sag slightly, relief or disappointment; who knew? He wandered over to their corner, patting Angela on the shoulder as he shoved Mcree’s hat into his face. 

 

Mcree sputtered, ducking from his hand. “Hey-!”

 

Gabriel ignored Mcree, choosing to lean his forearms against the back of the couch. “How are my favourite ingrates this evening?” He grinned at Angela, nodding at Hanzo perched opposite as the shorter man tipped his head in response. 

 

Angela groaned, flopping her head back towards him. “It’s been such a  _ long  _  day. Sometimes, I don’t know why I even bother.”

 

Fareeha sat on the arm of the couch, pulling her fiance into a hug. “She’s been very stressed this week.”

 

“Well, I can’t help with patients. But… I can get you something strong?” Gabriel waggled his eyebrows, Angela smiling upside-down at him. 

 

“Would you? Anything with gin in would be super.”

 

Gabriel nodded, “Of course, probably long overdue a drink from me.”

 

Mcree perked up, twisting in his seat. “Seein’ as you’re buyin’...”

 

Gabriel smirked, “Nice try.”

 

Fareeha snorted, “Not a chance, cowboy.”

 

Mcree pouted, turning to Hanzo for comfort only for his husband to snort. “Do not expect anything from me, either.”

 

Gabriel turned towards the bar, leaving Mcree whining at Hanzo for some lovin’. He almost took a step back at the sight of the massive behemoth of a man standing behind the bar, wearing a gas mask in the shape of a pig. 

 

A sharp, high-pitched, giggle caught his attention. A smaller, blonde man stood next to the giant looking tiny in comparison but as Gabriel drew closer he noted the man still stood taller than him by a good couple inches. 

 

“G’day, mate! Don’t reckon we’ve seen you ‘round these parts before.” The blonde’s grin made his sharp incisors clear, his pale eyes almost yellow and giving him a near maniacal look. 

 

Gabriel stopped a step away from the bar, leaning back slightly. He grunted in response, choosing to turn to the massive guy instead. 

 

“One scotch, one strong cocktail with whatever gin you got in it.” 

 

The big guy snorted, motioning his head to show he understood as he turned to the liquors. The blonde guy picked up the cocktail shaker, picking out random coloured syrups and liquor and giggling to himself. Gabriel eyed him up and down, wondering whether he should warn Angela to check for poison. He near jumped out of his skin when a big hand slapped onto his shoulder.

 

“Gabe! Glad you could make it, sorry for rushing off earlier!” Jack’s smile was bright as ever, blonde hair dishevelled and his shirt sleeves rolled up. “See you’ve already met our local barkeep, Junkrat and Roadhog.”

 

The giant didn’t respond, the blonde waving while tossing the shaker in the air. 

 

Gabriel frowned, watching the shaker fly through the air only to be caught. “Strange names.”

 

Jack laughed, clapping Gabriel on the back. “Off the clock, it’s Mako and Jamie. But their house, their rules.” 

 

Junkrat, or Jamie, presented the cocktail with a flourish into a martini glass. The colour cleared, a yellow foam settling on top as the liquid turned red with-  _ was that glitter?-  _ swirling through. Gabriel went to reach for it, only for his hand to be slapped away with an indignant squark from Junkrat. 

 

Mako passed Jamie- Junkrat, damn it- a lighter, only for the guy to set the cocktail on fire. Gabriel stared at the glass, turning to Jack to see him with his hand over his mouth and joy glittering in his eyes. 

 

“That’ll be uhh… Twenty dollars.” Gabriel looked up at Junkrat, who was grinning back with his pride clear in his face. He heard Jack sputtering a laugh behind him. He looked up at Roadhog, who merely shrugged back. Sure. Okay. 

 

He handed over his money and started gingerly carrying his drinks back to their corner, Jack still laughing behind him. 

 

As he placed it on the table, Angela thanking him and delicately blowing out her cocktail, Mcree moved over to sit with his husband. 

 

“You look as if no one told you the nature of this place before you arrived, Gabriel.” Gabriel looked over to Hanzo as he collapsed in the seat next to Angela. 

 

“No, funny but Jack didn’t mention it.” He could still hear Jack chuckling to himself from the bar. 

 

Hanzo nodded, motioning toward Mcree with a raised brow and a tiny smile. “This one, also, did this to me upon my first visit here.”

 

Mcree snuggled up to Hanzo, who stayed sitting stiff and straight beside him. “Now, hunnybee I thought I explained I just plum forgot to tell ya! You get used to it so fast.”

 

Hanzo turned to him, now full-out smirking. “A likely story.”

 

Jack flopped down beside Gabriel, which wasn’t so much a space as a tiny sliver of seat between him and the arm of the chair. Causing Jack to be pressed up against him shoulder to thigh. Gabriel froze, scotch half to his mouth.

 

“You can’t tell people, got to let them have the full experience!” Jack motioned wide, Gabriel having to jerk back to avoid an arm to the face. Angela squeaked, leaning toward Fareeha to avoid drops of beer splattering from Jack’s hand. Jack didn’t even notice as Fareeha pulled Angela into the beanbag chair on the floor beside her. 

 

“We mainly come here for the fact the Junkrat, bless his soul, makes up all the damn prices. Half the time he forgets to charge.” Mcree laughed, pulling out a cigar to chew on the end. 

 

Hanzo tsked. “Please ensure you tip well when we leave, it is only fair on Junkrat’s partner.”

 

Gabriel nodded, shuffling minutely across the seat and taking a gulp of his scotch. Damn, that was good scotch. Jack continued to lean into Gabriel.

 

“So! Order of business.” Jack placed his glass down on the coffee table with enough force to create a pool of beer around it. “All the kids make their trick or treat outfits at school, coz a lot of the families here don’t have the time or resources to do it. And the kids like to be involved, be with friends, blah blah. But! I suck at it, always have. That’s where  _ you-” _ at this Jack splayed his hand across Gabriel’s chest. Gabriel sucked a breath in. “-come in. I don’t have the money for your fees… But… I can help somehow? Ask Vera to use spices or something, I don’t know. Just… Please?”

 

Gabriel looked into Jack’s eyes as he tried to pull off the puppy-dog look and, dammit, a man that looks this much like Captain America should not be able to do that. Gabriel rolled his eyes, turning away from him as he felt the heat travel up his neck. 

 

“Of course I will, Jackie.” 

 

Jack squealed - honest to God, squealed - and threw his arms around Gabriel’s shoulders. “Thank you, Gabe! I knew we could count on you.” 

 

Gabriel chanced a look back as Jack released his shoulders, feeling his heart skip a beat at how Jack was beaming at him.  _ God, he’s so cute. _

 

“Oh my God!”, Jack suddenly sat upright, out of Gabriel’s space and leaving him cold. Jack spun in his seat, looking at Angela raising her glass and nodding at him. Jack spun back to Gabriel, grinning. “This is my song!” 

 

Jack stood and vaulted over the couch, meeting Angela where she stood by the jukebox. Gabriel felt like he’d been through a hurricane and out the other side. 

 

Mcree chuckled, “Jack ain’t much of a drinker these days, so when he let’s loose it falls apart pretty quick.” 

 

Gabriel nodded, watching Jack undulate his hips to the beat. Wow, his mouth was dry. “You don’t say.”

 

Hanzo cleared his throat, “Perhaps, you could dance with him?”

 

Gabriel ripped his gaze away from the blissed-out smile on Jack’s flushed face. His own face warming at the sight. Both Hanzo and Mcree were smirking at him. He crossed his arms, leaning back with a scowl. 

 

“I mean, ya did teach ‘im how to dance, boss.”

 

Hanzo’s brows quirked up at that, turning to his husband. “Really?”

 

“Oh, yeah”, Mcree smiled, winking at Gabriel. “Jack got no sense o’ rhythm. Our man here taught him how to dance slow, so beat don’t matter too much. Taught him how to move them hips, if what I heard was true.”

 

Gabriel felt his skin flush from his head to his chest at the memory. Both of them wasted at a senior year house party, Gabriel laughing at Jack’s dancing. The challenge to fix it. Breathing in Jack’s scent, sweat and beer and soap, face against his neck as he held his hips from behind. Forcing him to move his the same as Gabriel did. Thank God he’d been drinking beer that night, if he hadn’t had that to kill his erection that would have been… God, it would have been terrible. 

 

“Shut the hell up, Mcree.”

 

Mcree hooted, Gabriel getting up and turning towards the bar. He didn’t see Hanzo elbowing the still laughing Mcree, or hear him reprimanding his husband. Gabriel scowled at the floor, trying his best to ignore the show Jack put on to his right. When he reached the bar, Roadhog silently slid another scotch across the counter. 

 

Gabriel looked up in surprise. “Thanks.”

 

Roadhog nodded, held up his hand five and took Gabriel’s bill without a word. He couldn’t see the blonde, but upon turning saw that there was quite a crowd on the dance floor now. Fareeha had joined her wife, both holding each other and barely moving to the song at all. Junkrat was on the floor, with a prosthetic peg leg. Interesting choice. He was motioning and finger pointing in what Gabriel assumed was his version of dance. Jack was laughing, and God was he beautiful. Gabriel felt a stab to his gut that it wasn’t him making Jack laugh. Even though they  _ said  _ Junkrat and Roadhog were a thing, right? Partners, they said. Which means together. Or did they mean business? Oh no, what if they meant business?

 

Gabriel set his jaw, doing his finger of scotch as a shot. He slammed the glass back on the counter, taking a deep breath. He could do this. He spun on his heel, marching toward the dancefloor. Jack caught his eye, cheering and throwing his arms out as Gabriel joined them. 

 

“Ah. Thank God, I’m dyin’ out here.” Junkrat patted Gabriel on the back as he hobbled back to the bar. 

 

Jack walked to Gabriel, who felt his resolve falter as his heart thundered in his ears. Jack’s smile was dazzling as he spoke, Gabriel having to walk into Jack’s space to hear over the music. 

 

“You’re gonna love me.” Gabriel jerked back, not realising for a split second that Jack was singing. Of course, singing, idiot. His heart was beating out of his chest from the words already, Jack resting his arms on Gabriel’s shoulders as he danced. Gabriel felt his hands shake, unsure. Just touch him,  _ touch him dammit _ . 

 

And the song ended. Jack linked his fingers behind Gabriel’s head, leaning back and laughing. Gabriel jerked, hands flying to hold Jack’s hips to keep them both from toppling over. 

 

Jack flipped back up, eyes mischievous and hair spiked with sweat. “You owe me a dance, Gabe.”

 

Gabriel felt his mouth twitch up into a grin, “Sure thing boyscout. But not tonight. I think I should get you home.”  

 

Jack groaned, falling against Gabriel. Still not releasing his hold on him. “You’re no fun anymore, Gabey.”

 

Gabriel scoffed, “You’re no drinker anymore, Jackie. C’mon, you bring a jacket or anything?”

 

Jack continued to whine, nuzzling against Gabriel’s neck. Gabriel felt goosebumps roll up his back. He looked over Jack’s head, Angela and Fareeha making out against the jukebox. He looked to the corner, Mcree up in Hanzo’s face and the asian’s hand - Nope! Not asking them! 

 

Gabriel looked away. “Okay! Doesn’t matter, I’ll come get it tomorrow if you left anything. Let’s go.”

 

Jack stayed as he was, murmuring against Gabriel’s neck. Gabriel huffed. 

 

“Fuck it.” He knelt down, scooping up Jack’s legs and straining as he lifted him. He wasn’t as heavy as high school, which was a plus. Gabriel also trained a lot more since then, and seems like golden boy skipped leg day still so he had double the muscle. But it was still hard going. 

 

Jack didn’t even respond, just sighing happily against Gabriel and kicking his feet out as they pushed out the door. Roadhog and Junkrat both waving at Gabriel as they left. 

 

It was a struggle opening the car door with a half-asleep drunk as a skunk blonde in his arms, but Gabriel managed. What seemed to be impossible was detangling Jack from himself so he could get in the driver’s side and go home. 

 

“Come on, Jack. I’m not going anywhere, I just need to get in the other seat.”

 

Jack whined, tugging Gabriel closer by his shirt. He had a serious pout going on, and damn if it wasn’t messing with Gabriel’s head. 

 

“Please Jackie? What can I do to make you let go?”

 

Jack scowled, eyes squinting open. “I won’t let you go this time, Gabe.” Then he sighed happily and fell asleep again. 

 

Gabriel half smiled, “That would be real cute, Jack. But I need to get you home to Hana. C’mon… Just…” 

 

Gabriel ended up having to twist out of his shirt whilst Jack held on for grim death. However Jack seemed content to cuddle up with his t shirt like a security blanket as Gabriel buckled in beside him. Gabriel shook his head, looking at Jack’s sleeping form fondly. 

 

“The things I do for you, Jackie.”

 

Gabriel cranked the heating up to full and the volume of the radio way down as he pulled out the lot. 

 

He found Jack’s place from memory, which was good he had remembered and Jack hadn’t moved as Jack wasn’t waking for anything. When he got to the other side, he opened Jack’s back door with the key that was still hidden inside the birdhouse before carrying the blonde from the car. 

 

Jack only grumbled when Gabriel tried to take back his t shirt, the blonde refusing to relinquish the item. Gabriel huffed, shaking his head at the sleeping man before covering him in a blanket on the sofa. 

 

He was about to leave after putting down a glass of water and some aspirin, when Jack caught his wrist. His eyes part open, he smiled at Gabe as he knelt beside Jack.

 

Gabriel smoothed Jack’s hair back, tilting his head. “I gotta get home Jackie, you gonna give me my shirt?” 

 

Jack chuckled, wrinkling his nose. “M’ shirt now.”

 

Gabriel rumbled, holding in his laugh as he found himself not wanting to wake Jack up. “OK, Jack. Yours now. But I gotta go.”

 

“Your hair. S’nice. Pretty.” 

 

Gabriel flushed, hand flying to his hair. “Oh. Well, thanks Jackie.”

 

Jack hummed, pulling the t shirt up to his face and nuzzling in as he fell back to sleep. Gabriel rubbed his hand down his face, scratching through his beard. 

  
“Well, fuck.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter from Jack's POV, coz why not at this point. I wanted to make the writing more punchy and disjointed, to make it seem more like a different POV. Let me know if it worked. 
> 
> Dad 76 coz he was like a dad to the group and it was his number in football or something idk how the numbers work. Let me have this. I've also realised I wanted Junkrat to be one of the kids but now he's a bartender so may have to... edit... somewhere... Or maybe it's their slightly burnt toastie of a child?? IDK

“Appa.... Time to wake up. Appa!” Hana’s voice was quickly raising to a wheedling tone that grated on Jack’s migraine. He turned over, wrapping himself like a burrito.

 

“Appa!” He could hear the pout in her tone, the sound of her little foot stamping on the wood floor proving his assumption. He sighed, preparing himself to be the father he had chosen to become rather than the hungover teenager he was acting like, when piercing sunlight flooded the living room and burned his brain clear out his skull.

 

He did what any self-respecting adult would do. He screeched and rolled to the floor, protected in his blanket cocoon.

 

A foolish mistake.

 

Hana soon jumped on him, winding him as she cheered and bounced on his ribs.

 

“Yaaay! I want pancakes!”

 

The thought of food and the pounding his organs were taking… Just don’t think about puke, and it. Won’t. Happen.

 

Jack reared up, freeing his arms to scoop up Hana. “The hero D.Va makes a terrible mistake in waking Dad 76... “ Hana pauses in her chanting of pancakes, tense and ready in Jack’s arms.

 

“She… Left... Her flank wide open!” At that, he tickled at her ribs mercilessly. Hana squealing and squirming in his grasp. “Such a shame… Our dear hero… May she rest in pieces.”

 

Hana finally escapes, squealing and running down the hall to the kitchen with a patter of her bare feet. She really should wear socks, he didn’t want another Splinter Incident.

 

Jack winced, sitting up further and spotting a glass of water and some aspirin on the coffee table. He took two straight away, downing half a pint of water as bits and pieces of the previous night leaked into his addled brain.

 

He tensed. Ah, yes. Reyes. Gabriel. The meeting, at The Whole Hog. That he’d been drunk for. His nerves making him drink far more in the hour before Gabe arrived than he probably had in… Hell, since he got Hana. Fuck he’d been so drunk he’d _danced_ . God damn Angela, always meddling. She _knew,_ that witch. Oh fuck, he had danced _with_ Gabriel. Well, on him. He hadn’t really danced. Fuck. _Fuck._

 

“Appa, pancakes?” Hana’s head poked around the corner of the kitchen, clutching a blanket to her face.

 

Jack groaned, rubbing his hands over his face. “Coming, lil’ bun.”

 

He heaved himself to his feet, room swaying only slightly. He threw the blanket back on the couch, downing the last half of his water on the way to the kitchen. Hana was sat at the dining table, perched on three cushions and playing on his phone. He really should change the passcode to that.

 

He took out the pre-mixed pancake powder and some milk and eggs, clanging around the kitchen to make some kind of breakfast.

 

“Message.” Mid-way through mixing, Jack turned to Hana who held up his phone.

 

He smiled, “Thanks for telling me, sweetie. But you can keep playing while I make these.”

 

Hana nodded, all seriousness as she returned to her game. He could always just buy her a gaming console, would get him back his phone and half his battery life.

 

He finally slid the pancakes over to Hana, who slid his phone over to him as he sat nursing his orange juice. He squinted at his phone, furrowed brow as he slid the brightness down. Still too damn bright.

 

He had three messages. Two from Angela, one completely emojis of hearts and winky faces from last night. The other, emojis of a puking face and a gun this morning. He snorted, texting back a “ur ded to me btw xx”

 

The third was Jesse, sent late last night.

 

**Mistake:** dont fogget!!! gabey boi owes u a dance ;))))) xo

**Dad 76:** *forget

 

His phone vibrated twice before he could lock it, an instant reply of a sad face from Jesse. And a message from Gabriel.

 

**Gabe** : you didn’t actually give me any days or times last night… Hope youre not feeling it too much this morning golden boy

**Golden Boy:** i am ded, thanks.

**Golden Boy:** and shit sorry as its so close i was hoping after lunch every week day???? @ 1??

**Golden Boy:** just come to whatever you can

**Gabe:** nah thats fine, not got much else to do. See u in a few hours then

 

Jack frowned at that, looking at the time on his phone. His eyes widened.

 

“Oh shhhh-sugar! We are LATE!” 

 

Jack shot up out his seat, gulping down his orange juice and half spilling it down himself. He ran around the house like a man possessed, managing to get ready in ten minutes by brushing his teeth in the shower and skipping his moisturising routine all together. When he skidded back into the kitchen, Hana hopped down from her seat. 

 

Handing him her blanket, she told him. “I’m going to wear pink today.”

 

Jack froze for a split second before nodding, “Right. Decisive. I like it.” 

 

He threw the blanket on her bed, finding her pink dungarees and a striped pink shirt. She groused over the frilly white socks  _ not  _ being pink, and ended up undressing and redressing to wear her multicoloured stripe tights which at least  _ had  _ pink in them. 

 

Jack stood, clapping his hands together. 

 

“Right. We ready? Oh! Um, you want your blanket?” He grabbed it from behind it, only to realise-

 

“That’s Uncle Gabe’s shirt. I brought it to give it back to him at school.” Hana said it like the most obvious thing in the world, her dad frozen with the garment held in front of him. His face deathly pale as he remembered  _ all  _ of last night. 

 

Hana, oblivious to her father’s agony, went to brush her teeth for school. 

 

**


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter, but I'm super ill and writing so many characters is challenging for me ;w;
> 
> Also quick note about the last chapter: I in no way support drink driving. Just needed the plot to get moving in the right direction, and it's fictional.

Jack felt himself getting more jittery as lunch rolled around. The day ended up being more physical education than mental for the kids, as Jack tried to work out all his nervous energy. 

 

He really thought he got over his massive crush on his best friend after he got squeezed from Gabe’s life by his shitty ex. Jack’s eyes darkened over his sandwich as he watched the kids playing out the classroom window. He hadn’t wanted to get in the way of Gabe’s seeming happiness, but it would never stop him feeling bitter over allowing himself to just fade from Gabe’s life like that.

 

At least the loneliness pushed him into adoption. Jack smiled gently as he watched Hana bossing around Lucio in the playground, pointing imperiously down the slide. The old good thing to come out of that shitty situation, for both of them he guessed. Hana’s birth mom had been an acquaintance of Ana’s daughter, freshman at college. Poor kid. 

 

Jack shook himself from his memories as Gabriel strolled into the playground. The man was looking around, seemingly lost, as Hana barreled into him. Jack shoved the last bit of his sandwich in his mouth as he rushed to the door. 

 

Jack stumbled across the playground to where Gabriel stood with Hana and Lucio dangling from his arms. Jack choked a little on his own spit as Gabriel flexed and spun, catching Jack’s eye with a sharp grin.

 

“Hey Jackie, sorry if I’m a little early.”

 

Jack hastened forward, lifting Lucio into his own arms. “No! No. Sorry the kids are using you like a climbing frame, they always do it to me but they shouldn’t do it to strangers…”

 

Gabriel’s chuckle was a deep rumble and Jack remembered with a jolt when Gabe’s voice first broke to this… Smooth dark chocolate voice that Jack could just listen to all night-

 

“I’d hardly call myself a stranger, Hana?” Gabriel lifted his arm to swing Hana into his view. She was grinning ear to ear as she leant her head back towards Jack, hair swaying in the breeze.

 

“We all know Mr. Reyes, you told us all about him Mr. Morrison.” Lucio wriggled in his arms as Jack resisted the urge to smother the tiny traitor.

 

Gabriel’s eyes sparkled, “Well, we are best friends.” 

 

Gabriel physically startled, half twisting with Hana still swinging off his arm as a head poked from behind his leg.

 

“Is this Gabriel, Mr. Morrison?”

 

Jack smothers his laugh as he sees Gabriel’s hackles instinctively rise. Never was good at being startled, like a cat. 

 

“Gabriel, this is all my class who you’ll be helping. You know Hana, obviously. This one-” He jostled Lucio who snorted “-Is called Lucio. And the last one behind you is Genji. Which reminds me, Genji, where were you when Hana and Lucio were playing.”

 

Genji’s eyes went wide as he half-hid behind Gabriel’s thighs. Jack tried to ignore derailing thoughts about how thick they had gotten since he moved away.

 

“He was in jail, Appa.” Hana piped up, all innocence. 

 

Jack narrowed his eyes at her, making a disgruntled noise. Always protecting her friends, but also a terrible liar. 

 

“Ah, I see. What you got jail time for, kid?”

 

Jack caught the mischief in Gabriel’s eyes before his dark brown gaze shifted to Genji. Genji was scowling, deep in thought. He was the worst liar of the bunch.

 

“It was just a game, Mr. Reyes. Sir” 

 

Jack raised his eyebrow at Lucio. So both of them had been in on whatever Ganji was doing. Jack huffed.

 

“Well, try and stay in my sights, Genji. I don’t want to have to explain to your brother if you get lost or hurt, you hear?”

 

A muffled “Yes, Mr. Morrison” could be heard from behind Gabriel’s legs. 

 

“So, where are we going to make this happen?” Gabriel hoisted both his shoulder bag and Hana up further, Genji looking up with starry eyes. 

 

“You gonna show Gabriel the classroom, Genji?” Jack smirked as Genji stood bolt upright, saluting.

 

“Yosh!” Genji grabbed one of Gabriel’s hands, dragging him toward the classroom. Jack snorted as Gabriel struggled not to stumble over being bent over with Hana still trying to climb over his shoulders. 

 

“Um, Mr. Morrison? Can I get down now?”

 

Jack jumped, hastily setting Lucio down. The kid gave him a questioning look before skipping off after the trio. 

  
Jack cleared his throat, taking a deep breath and ruffling his hair as he followed. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait on the update im gettin a lil stuck on where to go next, lemme know ur thoughts and what u wana see and maybe it'll help me kick start my ideas eh

It had been a long hour at Jack’s preschool class, possibly the longest Gabriel had lived through yet. And he’d gone to the cinema to watch The Last Airbender. Actually, no he took it back. That was still the worst.

 

But trying to measure children for costumes was hard enough without them climbing over him like a jungle gym. And every time one of the kids told him what they wanted, another would change their mind. Then the bouncy one, Lucio, had showed him his new pet and dropped a frog down his shirt and Jack had cackled as Gabriel tried to get it out. It was… Mortifying. Exhausting. He had no clue how Jack did it every weekday, and was still a ray of sunshine. It took one hour to break Gabriel Reyes.

 

Which is precisely why he was asleep when Jack arrived with dinner for his Abuelo and himself. And Abuelo being… Well, Abuelo. He sent Jack up to wake Gabriel. Who did so by turning the volume on his phone to maximum where Gabriel had fallen asleep with his headphones on.

 

Which lead to Gabriel, flat on his back and tangled in a blanket on his bedroom floor while Jack cackled. Not the best day for making Gabriel look good, then.

 

“Mornin’ Gabriel, sleep well?”

 

Jack’s smirk was saccharine, head tilted towards where Gabriel scowled from the floor. Gabriel grumbled as he turned his music off, heaving himself to his feet and working the kink out of his neck.

 

“Not all of us can take the pace those kids set, Captain America. What do you eat for breakfast?”

 

Jack snorted, punching Gabriel in the shoulder. “You’ve gone soft, Gabe! You used to actually be competition.”

 

Gabriel turned to remake the bed in an attempt to hide his blush at Jack’s wink. It was purely friendly, Gabriel. Pull yourself together.

 

“Don’t get cocky, boy scout. We both know I can still wipe the floor with you.”

 

Jack leaned down to where Gabriel fussed with the corners of the blanket. “Those are some fighting words for someone who got destroyed by an hour with some children.”

 

Gabriel straightened, tilting his head back to size up Jack as he crossed his arms. “Anytime, Jackie boy.”

 

Jack’s smile twisted, growing slightly sharp. He nodded towards where Gabriel’s phone rested on the nightstand. “You still listen to Fallout Boy, huh?”

 

Gabriel twisted, glancing at his blank phone. He hadn’t even noticed, it had been on shuffle and he’d been asleep. Made his dreams make slightly more sense.

 

He turned back with a shrug. “Nothing wrong with the classics.”

 

“You know Jesse still plays the old covers you guys used to do. Since Liao moved away, Fareeha has been jamming with him now and then.”

 

Gabriel frowned, “I didn’t know Fareeha played?”

 

Jack grinned, “Oh yeah, she played drums in marching band at her old high school before she moved here and decided to change her image. No idea why.”

 

Gabriel snorted, “What, with the one member of the music teacher? No clue.”

 

Jack laughed. “Yeah, maybe. But she’s real good, actually. And watching Angela when Fareeha plays is. Hilarious.”

 

“She always did have a thing for people talented with their hands, huh?”

 

Jack’s eyes flashed, slapping Gabriel on the back as he turned to the door. “Oh yeah, still true to this day.”

 

Gabriel chuckled, following Jack down the stairs. He could just imagine. 

 

Jack spun around the railing, jumping to the floor. Gabriel’s head span slightly at the strength of his deja vu, the millions of times he’d watched Jack do that on his stairs.

 

Jack’s voice wrenched him back to the present. “Oh yeah, I'm sure Angela would appreciate an excuse to see Fareeha perform, if you wanted to play again?"

 

Gabriel paused. He shrugged, continuing into the kitchen where Abuelo sat reading the paper.

 

“Don’t see why not.”

 

Jack beamed where he served out the food at the counter, his face turned away from Gabriel.

 

Abuelo flapped his newspaper in half, looking at Gabriel as he went to make a drink. “We got any beer, mijo?"

 

Gabriel put a glass of water in front of Abuelo, raising his eyebrows in challenge.

 

Abuelo, choosing to ignore it, looked up as Jack placed two plates on the table. “You staying this time, Jack?”

 

“Oh, no. Hana, you know.” Jack smiled, already turning to the door.

 

Abuelo nodded, flapping his hand as he turned his attention to his meal.

 

“Hey Jack”, Gabriel called out, hand on his chair. He faltered slightly as Jack paused at the front door. “I’d love- um, for…” He swallowed. “Bring Hana next time, yeah?”

 

Jack’s smile was bright over his shoulder. “She’d love that.”

 

Gabriel nodded, waving jerkily before sitting in his chair. Jack called out his farewell followed by a slam of the door while Gabriel focussed on calming his heart down. He’d totally chickened out on saying what he meant, but. Baby steps. Whatever.

 

Abuelo’s appreciative noises pulled him from his own head.

 

“Hey, mijo. This is pretty good. Looks like Vera’s actually bought some spices.”

 

Gabriel actually looked at his plate, surprised to see two fajitas and some fries. The fajitas had fresh green salad and chicken steeped in spicy marinade. His smile grew.

 

“Yeah, Jack promised to talk to her about it.”

 

Abuelo wiped his mouth on his handkerchief. “Well, I’ll be sure to thank him. This is a whole lot better than before.”

  
Gabriel nodded, taking a bite. Abuelo was right, it was delicious.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaguely filler chapter, and also because I love McHandsoap and I just... Want them to be happy and carefree OK?? 
> 
> I've written up a THOROUGH reference list for myself so I -hope- I've sorted out the continuity errors?? Let me know thoughts and thank you so much for all your comments and support!! More fluff and pining on it's way ;)))

It was a long week, getting used to the kids in Jack’s class (how did any school manage with any more kids? Three was enough for Gabriel.) Gabriel also had to drive Abuelo to the town over to get his check-ups sorted out, and despite not having any other work to do; with the small jobs he had to cover before Abuelo insisted on doing them it was one whirlwind of a week. He hadn’t felt this relieved to see a break since he first got a job on the set of a television series. 

 

Gabriel stretched, enjoying the slight breeze sifting into his bedroom as he went to check his phone. He scrolled through the messages he had yet to reply to. All from Amelie. The latest getting pretty snarky.

 

**Amelie:** **I can see you have read my messages… Bitch.**

 

Gabriel snorted. She must be bored. 

 

**Gabriel:** **Been busy, sorry ur highness**

 

**Amelie:** **With your big Gay crush, I assume.**

 

**Gabriel:** **I thought we decided u were the bigger gay here**

 

**Amelie:** **Very True. Lena said to say hi.**

 

**Amelie:** **So does Emily.**

 

**Gabriel:** **They reading over ur shoulder huh?**

 

**Amelie:** **…**

 

**Gabriel:** **Well theres no gossip on BGC front so**

 

Gabriel raised his eyebrow at the instant snapchat message he received from Lena. Opening it to see the three women squished in the frame, Amelie with her middle finger up but clear joy in her otherwise deadpan face. It read “go fukin get some D u egg.” Such a charming threeesome. Gabriel sent back a middle finger with just the word “cretin.” 

 

When he went down the stairs in just some sweats, he heard a low rumble of chatter in the kitchen. Confused, he stepped in to see Abuelo chatting over a cup of coffee to 

 

“Mcree? What the hell are you doing in my house at-” Gabriel checked the clock behind him, “-8AM?”

 

“Good morning, sunshine, nice to see you too. Fresh coffee in the pot.” Mcree jabbed his thumb over his shoulder at the counter, crooked smile on his face.

 

Gabriel looked where he was pointing to see Hanzo stood, shoulders tense, spatula in hand and staring hard into the frying pan.

 

Gabriel squinted, even more confused. “Hey, Hanzo. Didn’t expect to see either of you here? And cooking?”

 

Hanzo cleared his throat, ears pink. “Apologies, I assumed my husband would have already called ahead. Foolish, to trust in such a thing.”

 

Mcree laughed, loud and booming. “Think you having your tits out is making my darlin’ uncomfortable, there.”

 

Gabriel looked down, suddenly feeling the chill across his bare chest. THe heat rushed up his own neck. He scowled at Mcree, crossing his arms. “Would have known to dress for guests, if I’d been  _ told. _ ”

 

“You shouldn’t be walking around half naked, anyway mijo.” Abuelo was smirking around his mug of coffee at him. 

 

Gabriel huffed, stomping back to the stairs to throw on a shirt. When he returned there were a stack of pancakes and some plates on the table, the three men already tucking in. 

 

Gabriel took the spare seat and plate, helping himself. “You didn’t have to cook for us, Hanzo.”

 

Hanzo ducked his head, “Jesse mentioned the cooking problem in your household, and I am always looking for guinea pigs for my attempts at American cuisine. With Genji away this morning, I was happy to cook for you both.”

 

Gabriel cocked his head, eyes darting to Mcree. “I didn’t know Genji was yours? The kid from Jack’s class, yeah?”

 

Mcree practically glowed, his smile wide. “Genji is my Hanzo’s lil’ brother. My pumpkin here saved him from Japan, now we both raise him. He’s so darn smart and quick as a whip, ain’t he?”

 

Gabriel chuckled, his heart warming. Mcree had always loved kids, and always assumed he’d never have any. The love he had for the kid was rolling off of him. “Yeah he’s full of mischief, you teach him that Mcree?”

 

Hanzo snorted. “Jesse encourages him, certainly. But I think Genji’s naughtiness surpasses even my husband’s.” He raised his eyebrow at Mcree, who grinned around a mouthful of pancake. 

 

“I don’t know about that. Some of the stuff he and mijo got up to in their youth. Whenever I was building a house you’d see them both, climbing like monkeys through the scaffolding.” Abuelo’s eyes sparkled in mirth, Hanzo leaning forward. “And Mcree always carried bugs in his pockets. Alive.”

 

Mcree pouted, “I was savin’ em.”

 

Gabriel laughed, Hanzo covering his mouth as he also chuckled. “Saving them for what?”

 

Mcree looked to the side, fiddling with his fringe in place of his hat. “Gifts for folks… I thought they were neat but no one seemed to agree…”

 

Gabriel leaned back in his chair, slapping his thighs as he laughed. 

 

Hanzo rubbed Mcree’s arm, trying to stifle his own laughter. “Oh, Jesse. No…”

 

The morning went by quickly, Abuelo and Gabriel both telling Hanzo about young Mcree. Mcree blushing and occasionally trying to stand up for himself. Hanzo soon gave in to the laughter, tears forming in his eyes.

 

Mcree and Gabriel did the dishes, Hanzo having been taken to the front porch by Abuelo to look through his photo albums for his pictures of Mcree. 

 

“Hey, I’m glad you found a good guy, Mcree.” Gabriel’s gaze was soft, focussed on the dish in his hands. Mcree stared wide eyed, dish towel hanging loose in his palm. “I can see he cares for you a lot, and the kid is great.”

 

Mcree took a deep breath in, putting down the towel and throwing himself into hugging Gabriel. Gabriel, for his part, sputtered and hunched his shoulders. Pretending to hate it as heat rolled up his neck and across his cheeks. 

 

“Aw look, you gon’ make me cry, man!”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Let go of me, cowboy.”

 

“Nope! I’ve needed to do this since y’all got home, but didn’t want Jack gettin’ jealous.”

 

“Oh… Are we… Interrupting?”

 

Gabriel tensed further, Mcree finally releasing him to go and scoop up Hanzo from where he stood in the doorway. 

 

“You don’t gotta worry anymore, now honeybee! Gabriel approves!” Mcree’s smile was wide, looking up at where he lifted Hanzo with pure adoration. 

 

Hanzo raised a brow, smirking. “As if it was ever in doubt.”

 

Gabriel snorted, rolling his eyes to return to cleaning the final plate. He definitely needed to get him to meet Amelie. 

 

“Before we go and leave y’all. Jack was sayin’ you might wanna have a jam session? Hoggie and Rat have said we can use the bar, if you wanna?”

 

Mcree was looking hopeful, Hanzo still in his arms and looking pink. 

 

“I mean, sure?” Gabriel wiped the suds from his hands on the discarded towel, turning to lean on the counter. “But I don’t have anything with me?”

 

Mcree finally returned Hanzo to the floor, grin turning wolfish. “Not a problem, still got your old guitar from where y’all sold it to me.”

 

Gabriel’s eyebrows shot up. “That old relic?”

 

Mcree would his fingers through his belt looks, puffing up his chest. “One and only. Kept ‘er good and tuned up too. Can give her a run this evenin’? Jack says he’s free?”

 

Mcree waggled his eyebrows at Gabriel, who scowled in reply. 

 

“Well, sounds like it’s already set. Can’t really say no, can I?”

 

“Nope!” Mcree whooped, taking Hanzo’s hand and turning to the door. “See y’all tonight. See ya later Mr. R!”

 

A muffled voice responded with a, “Good riddance!” Hanzo bowed hastily as he was dragged back towards the door. 

 

Well. Gabriel needed to find something good to wear, then. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry about not updating. I dont really have an excuse, it's just who I am as a person. Enjoy!

Gabriel had just entered the kitchen when Jack opened the back door through. He barely got a chance to notice Jack’s crooked smile, and how his cheeks were slightly pink from the wind outside, before his shirt was being tugged.

 

Hana held up a felt tip drawing, part of the page thin from the saturation of ink. Gabriel took the page, looking into Hana’s brown eyes with a serious expression.

 

“This is incredible, where did you buy this?”

 

Hana scowled, “I made it, Uncle Gabe.”

 

Gabriel scoffed, waving his hand at the paper. “No way you made this, it’s clearly professionally made.”

 

Hana fluffed up, puffing her cheeks. “I made it!” She turned to Jack, jabbing her finger at Gabriel. “Tell him Appa! I made it!”

 

Jack smothered a grin, balling up the foil he’d just removed from the dish he’d brought with him. “Oh yeah, I wouldn’t believe it if I hadn’t seen it with my own two eyes.”

 

Hana turned back to Gabriel, triumphant. “See!”

 

Gabriel nodded, “Well, I’m impressed. It’s amazing.”

 

He went to hand back the paper, only for Hana to shake her head viciously.

 

“It’s for you, Gabe.” Jack quirked a brow, turning away towards the trash. “Kobe!”

 

The ball of foil sailed perfectly into the can.

 

Gabriel shook his head, turning back to Hana. “Well thank you, you’ll have to sign it for me. It’ll be worth something later.”

 

Hana nodded, taking back the drawing and running off to the living room where he was sure Abuelo was probably ‘resting his eyes’.

 

Gabriel turned to Jack, voice low. “What’s it of?”

 

Jack leant towards him, still focused on serving up the dinner. “I have _no_ idea.”

 

Gabriel chuckled, shaking his head as he went to set the table.

 

“So, you guys are staying, right? No excuses this time?”

 

Where Gabriel was focussed on the table, back turned, he didn’t notice Jack hunch slightly in a bad attempt to hide his pink ears.

 

Jack turned, all four plates in his arms as he shouldered Gabriel playfully.

 

“I hope so, or we’re going hungry.”

 

Gabriel grinned, turning to Jack only for Hana to stamp in full-steam and shove the now signed drawing in his face.

 

“Thank you, I’ll have to find somewhere to display this.”

 

“I’ve got a nice frame that can go in.” Gabriel looked up to see Abuelo limping into the kitchen.

 

“You should have called for help if you were in pain, Abuelo”, Gabriel frowned, already stepping towards the old man.

 

Abuelo waved him off with a scoff, “I’m fine, I’m fine. Just stiff from sitting too long. How are you, Jack?”

 

“Very well, thank you, and yourself?” Jack smoothly pulled out a chair as Abuelo approached, offering it to the old man.

 

Abuelo scoffed, “Good, good. Much better now my best friend Hana is here, though. Isn’t that right, Hana?”

 

Hana looked at abuelo over the table, eyes serious. “Lucio is my best friend.”

 

Jack gasped as abuelo cackled, reprimanding Hana. “That’s very rude to say to poor Mr Reyes!”

 

Hana looked back at abuelo, cheeks slightly pink. “I’m sorry”, she mumbled, stabbing at her food.

 

“Are you apologizing to the food, or to Mr Reyes?”

 

Abuelo laughed, waving off Jack. “It’s fine, it’s fine. I love the honesty of youth, I take no offense to it.”

 

Gabriel quirked a brow, “Plus, that Lucio kid _is_ super cool. I wish he was my best friend too.”

 

Hana beamed at Gabriel, “Yeah! He’s the coolest!”

 

Jack rolled his eyes, pouring water for everyone. “Thank you for inviting us, Mr Reyes.”

 

Abuelo huffed, “You know you’re always welcome, and mijo loves to see you both. Especially J-”

 

Gabriel slammed his hands on the table. “So! What is for dinner anyway?”

 

Hana perked up, bouncing in her seat. “Bibimbap!”

 

Gabriel nodded, looking to Jack. “And that is?”

 

Jack opened his mouth, before Hana yelled, “My favourite!”

 

Abuelo chuckled, “It’s good, mijo. Just try some.”

 

The table grew quiet as everyone ate, Hana covering her chin in glossy egg yolk. Jack reached out with a napkin, only for Gabriel to quickly wipe at her face first, making mock-disgusted noises as she giggled. As Gabriel finished first, he leant back in his chair with a sigh.

 

“Never would have guessed Vera had it in her.”

 

Abuelo nodded, pointing his chopsticks at Gabriel. “Especially after that first meal.”

 

Gabriel frowned, rubbing his beard. “I wonder what did happen there, the change was so fast.”

 

“I know why!” Hana grinned, “It’s because-”

 

Jack stood up suddenly, grabbing at plates. “I brought pudding! I forgot to say! Hana helped pick it out.”

 

Hana’s eyes lit up as she stood on her chair. “Can I help? Can I do it too?”

 

Jack chuckled, “Sure. Go get it out the fridge, Hana.”

 

Hana flew off her seat toward the fridge, Gabriel grinning.

 

“So all this meal was Hana’s favourites, huh? You must have gotten on somebody’s good side.”

 

Abuelo flapped his hand at Gabriel, “She’s always an angel. Are you implying she is ever anything less?”

 

“Always be suspicious of the quiet ones, Abuelo. We both know golden boy over there was one of the worst instigators.”

 

Jack put down a plate piled high with small puff pastries on the table, smirking. “I have _no_ idea who you’re referring to, Gabe.”

 

Gabriel elbowed him, “There he goes again with the boy scout routine. You were always getting me into trouble!”

 

Jack sat down, smile growing mischievous. “But I also got you back out again.”

 

Gabriel inclined his head, “Fair.”

 

“You boys may want to dig in soon, before Hana and I finish these.”

 

Jack and Gabriel looked over the table to see only about five bite-size pastries left, with Hana’s fingers and face covered in chocolate sauce and Abuelo’s plate scraped clean of cream.

 

“Oh my goodness, Hana! You’ll be sick!” Jack reached over, pulling the bowl from Hana’s sticky fingers.

 

“I hope not, I’d be the one that had to clean it.” Abuelo raised a brow at Hana, who continued to pout at her father.

 

“No more for you, young lady. Go get cleaned up.”

 

Hana sighed dramatically, throwing herself off the chair and dragging her feet to the downstairs bathroom.

 

Jack shook his head, “She should be okay, just maybe no more sugar tonight.”

 

Abuelo nodded as Gabriel leant back in his chair, regarding Jack with a squint and a smirk.

 

“I don’t think I’ve heard you that commanding since high school sports. I forgot you even did that.”

 

Jack rolled his eyes, rubbing a hand through his hair with a smile. “Yeah, always was competitive.”

 

Gabriel nudged him, “Got you to be team captain, though.”

 

Jack snorted, “I think it was more to do with my naturally photogenic face.”

 

“Hope we’re not interruptin’ nothin’. But it’s time to go, if y’all are ready?”

 

The pair looked behind them to where Jesse had walked silently through the back door.

 

Jack grasped his heart, “I still don’t get how someone who wears _spurs_ can sneak up on me so easily.”

 

Gabriel smirked, “I taught him damn near everything he knows.”

 

Jesse smirked, wrapping an arm around where Hanzo had just appeared behind him. “Not everything”, he winked, placing a peck on Hanzo’s forehead.

 

Gabriel pointed at the cowboy, “But I _did_ teach you how to do a combat roll.”

 

Jesse laughed, slapping Gabriel on the back. “That you did, I’d forgotten that.”

 

Hanzo raised a brow, “Are we all ready to depart?”

 

“Oh yeah, sugar. Sorry I got carried away. I got all the gear set up at the bar, so we ready to roll?”

 

Jack nodded with a grin, Gabriel shrugging as they both got to their feet.

 

Mcree tipped his hat, nodding at Abuelo. “Nice seein’ you, Mr Reyes. Good luck with the littl’un.”

 

Abuelo also got up, waving at Jesse. “Yes, yes. You all go have fun.”

 

“Bye, Mr Reyes! Thanks for having Hana!” Jack called out as he was pushed out the house by Gabriel.

 

“Catch ya later, Abuelo.”

 

The door slammed. Hana walked into the suddenly silent kitchen.

 

She scowled, “Appa left without saying goodbye.”

 

“Ah well”, Abuelo touched her shoulder, “No matter. I got a whole bunch of kettle corn and some Miyazaki films calling our names.”

 

Hana gasped, clapping her hands. “You have Princess Mononeke?”

 

Abuelo chuckled, “Sure do. And, we can make a fort.”

 

Hana cheered, skipping into the living room.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another update! aint u guys spoilt? not really, considering how long it took to update before. I guess we're a songfic now, boys.

Gabriel walked up to the mic set up on the spare bit of dancefloor at the bar. He cleared his throat, grip tightening on his old guitar. “So, uh, good turn out for the reunion of One Boy Fell Out-”

 

A scream rang across the small bar, Angela jumping out of her seat, “I love you!”

 

Fareeha saluted with a drumstick, “Love you too, baby.”

 

“Good to see we’re all drunk enough-” Gabriel was cut off yet again from a loud whoop from Jack. Gabriel took his guitar pic out the edge of his beanie, “Anyway, here’s Wonderwall.”

 

Fareeha spun her sticks, promptly starting the telltale drumline of  _ Dance, Dance.  _ Jesse focusing on his bass, long hairs falling from his ponytail into his eyes. Gabriel jiggled his leg, before stepping to the mic and starting to sing. 

 

“He says he’s no good with words, but I’m worse.” Gabriels eyes flick up to Jack, who’s just downed his beer to be dragged onto the dancefloor by Angela. He glances down to his guitar, thanking God for mostly muscle memory at this point. 

 

“And weighed down with words too over-dramatic.” Heaves in a breath, leaning into the music now. “Tonight it's it can't get much worse, versus no one should ever feel like.”

 

Even Junkrat is on the floor, moshing by himself as Angela cheers and Jack sings along perfectly in time. 

 

“Dance, dance; and these are the lives you love to lead. Dance, this is the way they'd love if they knew how misery loved me…” Gabriel lets go of the mic, stepping back to flick sweat from his eyes. 

 

Jesse catches Hanzo’s eye from across the bar with a wink, his husband looking stricken. Angela screams as Fareeha throws a stick in the air, catches it and continues to play with a flourish. 

 

Angela leans to Jack, hand on his shoulder and breath liquor-heavy in his ear. “She’s so… fucking sexy Jack.”

 

Jack nods absently, gaze unwaveringly stuck to Gabriel’s frown as he leans hard in the mic. 

 

Gabriel snarls, shirt sticking to the sweat on his chest and arms. “Why don’t you show me that little bit of spunk, you’ve been saving for his mattress?” Gabriel smirked at Jack, teeth sharp. Jack’s breath sweeps out of him. 

 

Angela sniggers beside him, “He kept your lyrics, how nostalgic.” 

 

“I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me.” Gabriel’s grip dances across the strings.

 

Jack grips Angela’s arm, looking serious but gaze steadfastly on Gabriel. “I’m so gay, Angela.” He breathes. 

 

As soon as the song finishes, Angela launches on Fareeha with a crash of symbols. Gabriel looks deadpan back at the last two in the audience. 

 

“Well, intermission I guess.” He swings the guitar strap off his shoulder to lean against a speaker.

 

Jesse smacks his shoulder, “Great jammin’ with you again, jefe. Now I gotta go take care of my husband.” He waggles his eyebrows.

 

Gabriel wrinkles his nose, pushing Jesse. “Get outta my face with that happy couple nonsense, Mcree.”

 

Jesse laughs, walking jauntily back to Hanzo who sat downing as much alcohol as possible.

 

Junkrat jumps up, “Great set, mate! You lot can come anytime, we live upstairs. Do love me a bit of Fallout. Cor, it’s been years-” his babbling falters as a large hand settles on his shoulder. 

 

Gabriel blinks hard, looking up to see Roadhog offering a beer. “Oh… Thanks.”

 

Roadhog nods, steering Junkrat back behind the bar with him as Jack is revealed from behind the pair. He looks about as shellshocked as Gabriel. 

 

“Chatty bastard, huh?” Gabriel motions to Junkrat, taking a step towards Jack. 

 

Jack laughs awkwardly, rubbing at his hair. “Yeah, you’d think I’d be used to it.”

 

The silence stretches a little too long to be a pause. 

 

“It was a-”

 

“I’m not used-”

 

They both stop. 

 

“You go first-”, said in unison. 

 

Jack laughs, “I was just gonna say you’ve still got it… With the music, I mean.”

 

Gabriel smirks, “I’d say I’ve still got it with the whole package… But there were the dark times when I had braces.”

 

Jack snorts, punching Gabriel’s arm. “I thought they were cute.”

 

Gabriel rolls his eyes, “You would, with your naturally perfect  _ everything,  _ Wonder Boy. You still never had a filling?”

 

Jack nods, stealing Gabriel’s beer. “Or a broken bone.” 

 

Gabriel laughs, elbowing Jack as he takes a swig and causing him to hunch over as beer fizzes over his face. “Cocky bastard.”

 

Jack coughs, rubbing his face. “You love it. We’re assholes together.”

 

Gabriel scoffs, “Speak for yourself, asshole.” 

 

Gabriel spins, spots Jesse with his face buried in Hanzo’s neck while the shorter of the two flushes bright red. 

 

“Urgh. Fucking Mcree still hasn’t changed from high school.”

 

Jack laughs, tugging Gabriel’s arm towards the bar. “If possible, I think having Hanzo has made him  _ worse _ .”

 

Gabriel shakes his head. “I expected more of Hanzo.”

 

Jack snorts as he sits on a stool hidden in a dark corner by the bar. “Jesse’s a force of nature. Hanzo is just one man, give him a break.”

 

Gabriel rolls his eyes, nodding at Roadhog as a beer appears at his elbow. He leans against the bar, taking a swig. He eyes Junkrat as he’s led toward whatever is out back of the bar. Roadhog seemed to have a good sense of when to make Junkrat scarce, for which Gabriel was glad. 

 

Then music starts playing, and Gabriel rolls his eyes. “I suppose it doesn’t look like the rest of the band is ready for another song anyway.” 

 

Gabriel eyeballs Fareeha from where Angela straddles her on the small stool behind the drumkit. Jack chuckles, “At least it’s keeping in the Fallout theme of the evening.”

 

Gabriel turns to see Jack’s eyes sparkling over where he swigs his beer. Gabriel can’t quite stop his eyes following the line a drop of escaped liquid traces down towards Jack’s throat. He hastily clears his throat, going to take a sip of beer only to find it empty. He puts the bottle down, gulping slightly as he tries desperately to find anywhere non-sexual to direct his gaze. Would it really kill the staff to install some kind of air con? He’s still sweating from performing anyway and-

 

“You still owe me you know.”

 

Gabriel jerks his gaze back to Jack, who’s leaning a little closer to Gabriel. He can almost feel the heat from where Jack’s fingertips are nearly touching Gabriel’s forearm and he should really respond. 

 

His eyes flick up from where they’d settled on Jack’s hand. “Oh yeah? Which IOU would you be referring to this time?”

 

Jack quirks a brow, smile crooked. “That dance from the other week?”

 

Wow, Gabriel’s mouth is so dry. Any drink would do, and the barkeep’s still disappeared. And he’s been staring blankly at Jack for what feels like far too long now and, God, when Jack’s head is tilted like that and his eyes are  _ so  _ blue and-

 

“Sure”, he croaks out. 

 

Jack’s smile is like the fucking sun. God damn it. He’s taken Gabriel’s hand and he hardly notices his feet moving across the floor as he zeros in on that warmth encompassing his hand. C’mon Gabriel, you’ve had Jack touch you before and oh God he’s put your hand on his hip and he’s looking up at you. And there are better songs for this than A Little Less Sixteen Candles A Little More "Touch Me", and this kind of hips-swaying dancing isn’t really suitable but it’s so good and it must be a sign right? And Gabriel’s brain is shorting out and not really thinking at this point, all it’s got are the lyrics:

 

“So say, what are you waiting for? Kiss her, kiss her.” 

 

And he’s leaning in and Jack’s looking at him from through his lashes and he can feel Jack’s shaky exhale on his lips as he opens his mouth and-

 

A loud crash has Jack and Gabriel springing apart, spinning to see Fareeha sprawled across the floor with Angela giggling helplessly on top of her. The tiny stool for the drumset having given up on the joint weight of the make-out partners. Gabriel’s shoulders bunched up, brain having just rebooted and rushing through all the overthinking it could have done in the last few seconds. 

 

Jesse slaps his hands on a shoulder each of Jack and Gabriel, causing the pair to jump. “Looks like it’s about time to drive y’all home. I got a message from Mr. R sayin’ Hana’s clear passed out.” 

 

Jack nods jerkily, turning and marching towards the door. Gabriel removes his beanie, ruffling a hand through his curls as he huffs a sigh. 

 

Junkrat watches from behind the bar, pouting as the patrons all file out his bar. 

 

“Y’know Hoggie, I really thought they were gonna kiss there. Cryin’ shame, that.”

 

Roadhog grunts, hand resting on Junkrat’s shoulder. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ive been trying to upload this for three days but my internet has been a lil bish about it

After Jack’s dropped back home with Hana in his arms, Gabriel collapses on his bed and pulls out his phone. 

 

**Gabriel:** **I was overdue a gay panic right?**

 

The reply is near instant.

 

**Amelie:** **You better have a good reason to be texting me at satan o’clock**

 

Gabriel groans, rolling over to hug his pillow as he texts back. 

 

**Gabriel:** **I nearly kissed him. I was THIS close.**

 

**Amelie:** **… I’m going back to sleep.**

 

**Gabriel:** **AMELIE IM BEING SERIOUS I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS**

 

**Amelie:** **It’s not my fault you’re too chicken to just kiss your stupid gay high school crush**

 

Gabriel scowled, sitting up. 

 

**Gabriel:** **Not my fault u were too chicken to divorce ur husband but i was still there when u were crying at 2AM**

 

**Gabriel:** **That was too far, Im sorry.**

 

**Gabriel:** **Amelie, please. I didnt mean it like that, I’m just a little tipsy.**

 

**Amelie:** **Look. Did he back away? Look disgusted?**

 

**Gabriel:** **… No?**

 

**Amelie:** **So why didnt you kiss him?**

 

**Amelie:** **Idiot.**

 

**

 

Back in the Morrison residence, Jack was having his own gay panic. 

 

“Before you guys destroyed that chair it was going so well, I finally had the balls to ask him to dance and I was so  _ close,  _ Angela. God damn it!” Jack groaned, fingers tearing through his already over-mussed hair. 

 

“Look, Jack.” Angela slurred slightly, “I’m sorry. But I was gun’sta kiss my fiancé.”

 

Fareeha’s voice crackled through the background, “She was gun’sta, Jack.”

 

“But I’ve been waiting for this chance for so long…” Jack whined, flopping onto his sofa. “Longer than you guys have even  _ known  _ each other.”

 

“Should have just kissed him anyways.”

 

“Fareeha makes a good point. You could have kissed him at our graduation.”

 

“Or when he arrived back in town!”

 

“Or, actually,  _ any  _ of those high school parties we went to-”

 

“-or at your weird matchmaking party!”

 

“-yes, or  _ after _ the party when you dragged him off to the park, that sounded like the perfect mome-”

 

“Okay!” Jack interrupted, freezing slightly at the little snore he heard from upstairs. After a couple beats of following silence, he lowered his voice. “Okay, I get it. I’ve been playing gay chicken for too long. But it’s easier for girls, you’re meant to be talking about feelings all the time.”

 

He heard Fareeha scoff before her voice got closer to the phone, “Yeah but straight girls are a menace, Jack! I don’t know what it was like in your school, but I was a damn confused gay mess after  _ my  _ high school experiences. Girls kissed me to  _ impress boys _ . How does that even make any sense, Jack? My poor gay heart couldn’t take it. I didn’t know when Angela was gonna turn round and be all ‘no homo’ on my ass.”

 

Angela loudly started hushing her irate fiancé, “There, there, dear. I love you. Full homo.”

 

Fareeha continued to grumble in the background. 

 

“Look, Jack.” Angela sighed. “I don’t know what I can say or do. You refuse to let us help.”

 

“You’re not turning this into a damn romcom, Angela.”

 

Fareeha sniggered in the background, “Or a gay porno.”

 

“See, Fareeha gets it.”

 

“Just…” Angela sighed again, sounding more tired and less slurred. “Tell him how you feel, Jack. It really is not that complicated.”

 

“But… What if he doesn’t feel the same? And gets all awkward and Gabe-y about it and never speaks to me again?”

 

He hears Angela groan, followed by some rustling. Then it’s Fareeha’s voice ringing clear down the phone. “Angela’s dating services are currently down. You want my advice? Kiss the guy, you’re guaranteed a positive outcome. Even if it’s just some closure.”

 

Jack stares at his phone as Fareeha hangs up on him. That advice almost sounded nice, until the last part. He didn’t want closure. He wanted nothing about Gabriel to be closed. Well maybe closer in distance but not… Not open. 

 

He ruffles his hand through his hair, head falling back to glare at the ceiling. 

 

Feelings were just far too complicated for him.

 

**

 

“The earliest flight we have leaves in two hours, will that be alright, ma’am?” 

 

The woman’s smile was entirely too bright for- Amelie checked her watch- 6AM. Utterly repulsive. 

 

“That will be fine.” Amelie handed over her black credit card, looking bored as it swiped through the machine. “Where is the VIP lounge?”

 

“Ah”, The woman leaned forward, causing Amelie to take a step back in disgust. She pointed to the left. “Just down there and take your first right. You’ll find some stairs, follow them up and it’ll be directly in front of you.”

 

Amelie nodded, looking to the left down the near-empty corridor. She needed strong coffee. Or alcohol. Possibly both, an espresso martini. 

 

Tickets were slid across the desk towards her, “Have a lovely flight, Mrs Guilliard.” 

 

Amelie turned back, flipping down her sunglasses as she took the tickets. “It’s Ms.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> both the last couple chapters have been short, so im sorry. But they just want to be that size.

Gabriel groaned into wakefulness, not having closed his curtains the day before meant bright sunlight shining cheerily through his room. He covered his head with a pillow, screwing his eyes shut. He could hear cutlery clinking downstairs, and the low hum of conversation. Could be a movie, or the radio, but he was sure one of the voices belonged to Abuelo. He wasn’t so insane to chat to the radio yet. He was fairly sure. 

 

What does he care. Gabriel turned over, curling around the covers. He felt itchy. His foot was too hot. No! It was too damn early to be waking up. But… He was also pretty sure that was the smell of freshly brewed coffee. Damn it. 

 

With a grumble, Gabriel hauled himself upright. Checking the time on his phone with a squint, he threw it to one side. He stretched, spine clicking, as he yawned. Right. Better throw on a shirt in case it’s Jack. Although, would he be here after last night?

 

Shaking that thought away, Gabriel tugged on a random t shirt from the floor, he’d need to shower anyhow. But the call of coffee was the first thing that needed doing.

 

He made his way down the stairs, frowning more and more confused as he heard a female voice in the kitchen with Abuelo. It sounded familiar, but it wasn’t Angela or Fareeha. Why would they be here anyway?

 

He rounded the corner into the kitchen behind Abuelo, only to stop in his tracks. 

 

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

 

“Mijo! Watch your language!”

 

“It is rude to point, Gabriel. No way to greet a guest.” Amelie tsked, smirking over an espresso. 

 

Gabriel looked down at the offending hand, dropping his arm back to his side. He turned to Abuelo, “You knew she was coming?”

 

Abuelo rose an eyebrow, “I assumed you invited dear Amelie, to introduce your fancy LA friends to your old Abuelo.”

 

Amelie sniggered, raising a hand to her mouth. “Gabriel must have forgotten, his  _ cherie  _ invited me to visit.”

 

“Cherry?” Abuelo looked confused, turning to a bright red Gabriel.

 

She lifted her espresso to her lips, “Plus it was you yourself who told me you were having a  _ gay panic. _ ”

 

If possible, Gabriel went even redder. 

 

Abuelo nodded over Gabriel’s blustering behind him. “Yes, I thought that would happen when he saw Jack again. I still don’t know why they are not together.”

 

Amelie smirked, “Simple, Monsieur Reyes.” Her eyes pierced into Gabriel’s. “Cowardice.”

 

“Okay! Are we done picking on Gabriel now? I think I’m suffering enough!”

 

Amelie sighed, leaning back to rest her arm on the back of the chair. Her eyes followed him as he stamped over to the cafetiere. Of course Amelie had brought her own coffee maker, of course. She rolled her eyes, “Please, you’re so dramatic.”

 

Gabriel continued to grumble as he poured out a coffee. He hunched his shoulders, deliberately ignoring as they continued to chat behind him.

 

“Such a shame, too. You can see how much Jack’s daughter loves Gabriel, and I would love to have a granddaughter before I hit eighty.”

 

Amelie hummed in reply, “Well, I think they just need a little push. Hopefully I can offer some assistance.” 

 

“I don’t want your damn ‘assistance’”, Gabriel growled, marching over to the fridge. 

 

“I am sorry for his rudeness, Ms Amelie. I wasn’t the one to raise him like this.”

 

“Ah, do not worry yourself. I am used to Gabriel’s brashness, and it is natural to become irritable when you haven’t gotten laid in mo-”

 

Gabriel spun, cursing when hot coffee spilled over his hand. “You’re just! I just! You’re terrible!”

 

He stormed from the room, a loud slam echoing down the stairs before the shower could be heard. 

 

Abuelo blinked, turning back to the conversation as if nothing had happened. “You know, I thought when he was a teenager, ‘Don’t worry! He’ll grow out of it!’ And you know what, I’m still waiting.”

 

Amelie chuckled, gliding to her feet. “More coffee?”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another chapter, and longer than usual. Y'all seemed to enjoy Amelie, so have some more :)) 
> 
> and thanks for your comments, they feed me

The first one of Gabriel’s old hometown buddies that Amelie got to meet was-

 

“Jesse Mcree! How are you? I wasn’t expecting the pleasure of your company!”

 

Jesse grinned, ducking into the kitchen through the back door. “Pleasure’s all mine Mr. R. Was thinkin’ Gabriel might be duckin’ outta makin’ you some breakfast, but I see you got yerself a guest.” He spun to Amelie, tipping his hat. “Ms Amelie, always a pleasure.”

 

Amelie hummed, looking the cowboy up and down. He did seem _vaguely_ familiar.

 

“Ms Amelie and I met back when I visited Gabriel in his old job. Think she may’a had a few wines by that point.” His voice got softer, Amelie tensing slightly at the warm hand on her shoulder, “Hopin’ those divorce proceedin’s are well behind ya now.”

 

He suddenly turned on the spot, Amelie relaxing as the hand was removed.

 

“This is the light o’ my life, Hanzo.” He threw his arm out, presenting his husband who put the covered bowl on the counter beside him before bowing.

 

“A pleasure to meet you, Ms Guilliard.” His pronunciation flawless.

 

Amelie hummed, eyes flicking up and down Hanzo. She held out a hand, “And you, Mr Shimada.”

 

Hanzo took her hand, handshake firm. He smirked slightly, “Shimada-Mcree, now.”

 

Jesse pouted, “I thought we agreed on Mcree-Shimada?”

 

Hanzo scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Then maybe _you_ should have filled out the names.”

 

Amelie chuckled, leaning back in her chair. “There is freshly made coffee, if you find it to your tastes Hanzo.”

 

Hanzo inclined his head, “My thanks-”

 

Jesse perked up, spinning to look around the kitchen. “Well butter my butt and call me a biscuit! Real coffee in the Reyes household.” He began helping himself with a crow of delight, “Usually what y’all call coffee here, everywhere else calls boiled dirt.”

 

Hanzo sat beside Amelie, crossing his arms as he watched his husband with a fond smile. “I’m not particularly partial to coffee, but my husband appears to run on it.”

 

“Ya want me to make ya tea, honeybee?” Mcree called over his shoulder, mixing sugar into his black coffee.

 

“Just water, thank you Jesse.”

 

“I’m surprised Gabriel survives here without his coffee.” Amelie mused, watching the amount of sugar Mcree stirred into his coffee with a curl to her lip. Americans.

 

“What’s wrong with my coffee?” Abuelo pouted.

 

Jesse looked over his shoulder, raising a brow. “It’s got an expiration date y’know”, he laughed.

 

Abuelo scoffed, “That’s just to squeeze more money out of you!”

 

“Oh”, Amelie cooed, patting abuelo’s hand. “No, Monsieur Reyes. Non.”

 

Abuelo turned to Jesse, “Not got little Genji with you?”

 

“Not today”, Jesse’s shoulders drooped a little, “He slept over Lucio’s last night. Hana’s going over this morning, they’re all playing on that tire swing Jamison made ‘em.”

 

Hanzo smiled soft, “Jesse misses him.”

 

“I do!” Jesse smiled as he flipped more pancakes. “House is so quiet without my partner in crime.”

 

Hanzo raised a brow, “You mean, I now know it’s _you_ eating all the sweets in the house?”

 

“I should have known from the racket that you’d be here.” Gabriel grumbled, ruffling Jesse’s hair beneath his hat.

 

“Mornin’ bossman!”

 

“Ingrate.” Gabriel nodded at Hanzo, “Good to see you brought your _better_ half.”

 

Jesse pouted, righting his hat. “Now is that any way t’ treat a man who brought ya breakfast?”

 

“Depends what it is.”

 

Jesse grinned, motioning at the batter he’d brought with him. “Pancakes, original Mama Mcree recipe.”

 

Gabriel’s eyes lit up, “I humbly apologize. If it’s for those pancakes, I’ll behave.”

 

“Will you be wantin’ any, Ms Amelie?”

 

Amelie’s nose wrinkled. “Not those american pancakes, merci.” She flipped her hair, crossing her legs. “I don’t really have breakfast anyway.”

 

“Most important meal of the day!” Abuelo admonished, his smile softening his chide.

 

“Oui, but I am used to lighter meals.” She rose from her seat, “Now that Gabriel has released the bathroom, I will go refresh myself. Flying always fatigues me.”

 

“Towels are in the cupboard at the top of the stairs on the left.” Abuelo smiled.

 

Amelie nodded, inclining her head to Hanzo. “A pleasure.” She raised her brow at where Jesse had begun frying up breakfast. “Mcree.”

 

She swept from the room.

 

“Y’know, I’m sure she don’t like me none, and we got on so well when I last visited too.” Jesse’s shoulders drooped, expression hangdog as he flipped the pancakes.

 

Gabriel patted Jesse’s shoulder, “She’s an affectionate drunk. And she doesn’t like that you remember her and she can’t remember you.”

 

Hanzo took a sip of water, “I like her.”

 

Gabriel snorted, sitting down next to Abuelo. “I thought you would.”

 

“I like her too, she seems nice.”

 

“You like everyone, Abuelo.”

 

Abuelo scowled, “Didn’t like that ex of yours.”

 

Gabriel inclined his head, suddenly interested in the small chip in the table. “Yeah.”

 

It was quiet for a couple of beats before Jesse placed a large stack of pancakes in the middle of the table.

 

“Y’all help yerselves while I finish up the batter.” Jesse grinned, turning back to the stove.

 

Gabriel got up, laying out plates for everyone and grabbing a fresh mug of coffee. Lukewarm from being sat on the counter, but still better than what he’d had since leaving LA.

 

The conversation kept light as they all ate pancakes, the room filled with the sweet scent and soft laughter as they reminisced.

 

“Abuelo, bless his soul, let us use his house when he was fixing up the kitchen to have a party. Senior year, as well. Either he didn’t know what he was getting into or he’s a braver man than I am.”

 

Jesse laughed, tears running down his face, as he grabbed onto Hanzo for stability. Gabriel, deep in storytelling mode, leant forward on the table with his arms motioning wide as he told Hanzo of their young exploits.

 

“So we invited everyone, but the Facebook page. We didn’t know that you had to set it to private. And we made it public by mistake.”

 

“Public”, Jesse wheezed.

 

Hanzo’s eyes widened. “No!” He gasped.

 

“Oh yes”, Gabriel grinned, “We’re just lucky we’re a hard town to get to. But we had about fifty kids rammed in here. We only knew maybe fifteen from school. It was horrendous.”

 

“And I had to pay my old neighbour for damages to his prize pumpkins.” Abuelo frowned, recalling. “Cost me hundreds of dollars for damn vegetables. Some kids had hopped the fence and destroyed their patch. I don’t think they were gonna win any prizes anyway, but I couldn’t prove it so I had to cough up the cash.”

 

“That was us”, Mcree lifted a hand, other wiping tears from his eyes. “That was me n’ Gabriel. Wanted to get back at ‘em for somethin’ or other.”

 

Gabriel shrugged, “They were assholes anyway.”

 

Abuelo gasped, “All these years, and I never knew! You owe me two hundred bucks!”

 

“Damn it, Mcree!”

 

Jesse just laughed even harder, bent double. Hanzo chuckled with him. It was a pleasant morning, and served well to make Gabriel completely forget the mess he’d gotten himself in. Unfortunately, after the pair had left and Gabriel’s hands were elbow deep in soapy water; his problems marched down the stairs with it’s hair piled high in a towel.

 

“I need heat protection spray.” Amelie looked at him expectedly.

 

Gabriel frowned, “Why do you think I’d have any?”

 

Amelie scofffed, “Gabriel. Please. To be able to keep your curls and not have hat hair, you need careful styling. And you are _far_ too gay not to care about looking after your hair. So cough it up.”

 

Gabriel scowled at her, both glaring at each other. He was the first to break eye contact with a sigh, continuing to scrub the frying pan. “My room is at the end of the hall, it’s still in the suitcase under the bed.”

 

“Thank you”, she padded away.

 

Gabriel continued to scowl as he finished cleaning, wiping each plate dry while his mind wandered to the reason Amelie was even here. How was he meant to bring up what he’d thought was an almost kiss, when is the right time? Or the right opening? How do you bring that kind of shit up?

 

He started putting the dishes away, mind running away with worries. What if it _hadn’t_ even _been_ an almost kiss? What if he’d been a little more tipsy than he realised? He had woken up with a headache, and he was a little more grumpy, maybe. What if it hadn’t been a moment? They hadn’t been that close?

 

He jerked as a hard pinch to his arm brought him out of his spiralling thoughts.

 

“Stop that, you’ll hurt yourself.”

 

“God damn it, Amelie. I nearly dropped the damn plate.” Gabriel frowned at her, rubbing his arm.

 

“Well, stop overthinking. It’s unnecessary.” Amelie huffed, hands on hips.

 

Gabriel grumbled, putting the final plate back in its rightful place and closing the cupboard. He bit his cheek, deliberately not turning around.

 

“But… What if I… Maybe… Misremembered? And nothing was about to happen?”

 

Amelie groaned, throwing herself back into the chair. “You are insufferable. What’s the time?”

 

“Uh”, Gabriel looked at the clock, “Nine AM, why?”

 

“In LA, not here, you fool.”

 

“Oh! I’m sorry, your highness, for not reading your damn mind! It’ll be like seven?”

 

“Good, I’m calling Lena.” She pulled out her phone, calling up facetime.

 

“Guess I’ll get outta your hair then”, Gabriel grumbled, slouching toward the door.

 

“Sit.” Amelie pointed to the chair beside her, not even looking at Gabriel.

 

“What? Why?”

 

Amelie glared at him, “I said, sit.”

 

Gabriel cursed, throwing himself into the chair and crossing his arms.

 

“Mornin’ love! How was ya flight?” Lena’s bright smile filled the screen, before it moved and she walked back to reveal a kitchen. She took a drink of what looked like thick green liquid from a clear plastic cup, wiping her forehead.

 

“Ah, as expected, my love. Have you just completed your run?” Amelie’s face had completely softened, practically purring. Gabriel’s nose wrinkled. This is why he wanted to leave.

 

“Yeah, set a new personal best! Gonna be in top shape for London next week! Is that Gabriel I see with you?”

 

“Oui, he is still in his gay panic. I know you are best with feelings and such.”

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes, leaning more into frame. “Hey, Lena.”

 

“Heya love! You still not feeling too great?”

 

Gabriel sighed, slouching in the chair. “No.”

 

“Aw”, Lena pouted, putting the thick green drink down and sitting up on the counter, “I’m sorry. It sucks when you’re still in that stage.”

 

“Lena? Who’re you talking to?” A bedraggled figure walked into the kitchen, red hair askew.

 

“Mornin’ sleepyhead”, Lena gentle held Emily, stroking a hand through her hair, “got our Amelie an’ Gabe on facetime.”

 

Emily turned blearily to the screen, still clinging onto Lena. “Oh, hey guys. I miss you, Amy. Lena won’t give me morning cuddles.” Emily pouted, jabbing Lena in the ribs.

 

Lena giggled, squirming, “You know I can’t stay still in the morning, hun. I made extra smoothie, if you want some?”

 

Emily perked up, “Is it awake juice?”

 

Lena laughed, “No, it’s the green one.”

 

Emily’s nose wrinkled, burying her face in Lena’s chest. Her voice was muffled, “I don’t like the shrek one.”

“Lena, you need to look after her.” Amelie cooed, “She needs affection to get going in the mornings.”

 

“See, Amelie loves me.” Emily declared. “She cares. When are you home?”

 

“Do not whine, my dear, you know how it grates. And I won’t be home until _he_ -” At this Amelie points at Gabriel, “-sorts himself out or allows me to do it for him.”

 

“Aw, you still not told Jack how you feel?” Emily cocked her head at the screen, arms still wrapped around Lena’s middle.

 

“No”, Gabriel groaned, sinking into his arms on the table. “It’s just not that easy, okay? I haven’t even seen him with a guy, for one, so I don’t know if he’s… open to that.”

 

“It can feel complicated, don’t you remember how long I took to confess to you, Emz?” Lena leant back, looking into Emily’s eyes.

 

Emily hummed, smirking, “Is this counting all the times you got drunk at my Mum’s pub and confessed to me?”

 

“No”, Lena laughed, poking at Emily. “Being drunk doesn’t count, coz _you_ didn’t take me seriously!”

 

Emily smiled, turning back to the screen, “It can’t be as complicated as when we both confessed to Amelie.”

 

Lena nodded, “Especially as she was married.”

 

“To Lena’s boss”, Emily added.

 

Gabriel held up his hands, “Okay, fine. If this was a competition, you guys would win. But this is happening now-”

 

“Look, Gabby-”

 

“Don’t call me that.”

 

“-Gabster.” Lena continued, unheeded. “My main man. The point is, it worked out for us, why not you?”

 

Gabriel grumbled, sinking back face-first on the table.

 

“You just need to think positive!” Emily’s voice rang clear from the speakers.

 

“Yeah”, Lena’s voice was almost painfully chipper. “And we’re giving up our wife for an unknown amount of time for you, so you’d best appreciate it!”

 

“And get a move on”, Emily whined, “It’s cold and lonely in the mornings.”

 

“I will call you back this evening, in private my loves.” Amelie purred, ignoring Gabriel’s dark mutterings beside her. “I love you both, and I miss you more with each passing minute.”

 

“We miss you!” Chorused out the phone. Gabriel fake retched at the air kisses through the phone, before the line cut out.

 

“Get up.” Amelie ordered.

 

Gabriel didn’t budge. “Why?”

 

“We are going to get you dressed and meet Jack, that’s why. Lets see what few non-terrible clothes you brought with you.”

 

Gabriel groaned, covering his head with his arms. “I don’t want to see him today. I can’t.”

 

Amelie rolled her eyes, getting to her feet and flicking Gabriel’s ear. “Up. No excuses. Don’t make me call your grandfather.”

 

Gabriel turned slightly to eye her, “Don’t let him hear you call him that.”

 

Amelie pushed him, punctuating each jab with, “Up! Up! Up!”

 

“Okay, Okay.” Gabriel got up, scowling at her. “I gotta take Abuelo to his doctor’s appointment anyhow.”

 

Amelie nodded, “Hana is on a playdate today. So you’ll still have plenty of time to talk to Jack.”

 

Gabriel squinted at her, “How would you know that?”

 

“Never mind how I know, now move.”

 

“God! Okay! You sound like my mother.” Gabriel grumbled as he stomped up the stairs.

 

“Your mother was a saint!” Abuelo called up the stairs, having overheard from the living room. He shook his head, returning to his newspaper. Having a bit more life in the house was doing him good, he was going to miss it when Gabriel inevitably left again.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey check it out im on a roll
> 
> i was shocked too when they didnt kiss okay i had set it up perfectly for them and they still messed it up, so amelie is more like a me-insert. Getting the characters to damn well behave
> 
> also i am trying to get more characters interacting and im hoping its working naturally into the story, its real hard to scroll through the 70+ pages i have written to figure out how Jack usually refers to abuelo ;w;

Jack had been surprised by the message from Gabriel, fully expecting not to hear from him for a while after the previous night. It made Jack kind of… Hopeful? Maybe this meant they would actually talk about this thing- whatever it was. Every other time they’d gotten too close (each time while drinking at a party) they’d not spoken, and then when they’d seen each other it had never been mentioned. It made Jack feel like he was going crazy. 

 

Was it only him that it affected? In the moment it always  _ felt  _ like Gabe was into it, but then there was alcohol involved and it never came up. To be honest, Jack was scared of asking in case the answer was, “No. Are you nuts?” 

 

He supposed he was. He had been crazy about Gabriel since he hit puberty. Probably more than a little obsessed before then. It had been hard going figuring out how to live life without Gabe by his side, he’d felt lost for a long time after they stopped talking. Angela had bared the brunt of it, being the saint she is. Hell, even Jesse had sat with him on more than one evening when he felt utterly lost and alone. Gabriel had been such a permanent fixture for so long; he had to re-learn life without him. Hana had been a blessing, coming into his life. Giving him purpose, making him feel like a whole person again. Then Gabe came back and… God, it was stupid. But it was like Jack had forgotten true happiness. The crush was debilitating, but it gave him life. The easy contact, his voice, even just being able to see him. So real, in the flesh again. 

 

Jack ran a hand down his face, shaking himself from his thoughts before he rounded the corner to the diner. He needed to get a hold of himself. This could be a big day, a big change between him and Gabe. Just the fact that  _ Gabe  _ had initiated the contact…

 

Jack bubbled with excitement, nerves, pretty sure a little bit of sick. He heaved in a breath, and rounded the corner to walk to the diner. He scanned the windows nervously, checking for that telltale beanie, only to falter in his steps. Who was that ridiculously attractive woman with Gabe? No, don’t be stupid Jack. Gabe made it  _ extremely  _ clear he was the gayest man in any town or city. But… People change. 

 

Jack fixed a smile on his face as he approached Gabe’s table. “Hey Gabe!” Jack feigned surprise, “And, sorry, I don’t know your guest.” He held out a hand, “I’m Jack Morrison, one of Gabe’s… Friends.”

 

THe woman’s eyes flicked down to his hand, back to his face with a small smirk. She took his hand gently, “I am well aware, Jack. You do not remember me? After our lovely text conversation?”

 

Jack let out a gust of air, laughing with it. “Oh! You must be Amelie! Gosh, what are you doing all the way out here?” He sat down absently next to Gabriel, not noticing the other man freeze up. 

 

Amelie’s gaze flicked briefly to Gabriel, her grin growing wider. “Making sure little Gabriel is being looked after.” Her voice was a purr, and the way she rolled her ‘r’s with ease-

 

“I didn’t know you were european?” Jack’s eyebrows shot up, smile no less dazzling. He didn’t notice how tense Gabriel’s shoulder was where it touched his own. 

 

“Oui”, Amelie raised a brow, cheshire smile never waning. “Gabriel, you have not talked about me? I am offended.”

 

“You talk about your damn self enough for everyone”, Gabriel grumbled into his coffee mug. 

 

Jack laughed, the sound sending heat up Gabriel’s neck. “Well, it’s a pleasure to have you in our home town. Despite what he says, Gabe has told me a lot about you.”

 

Amelie chuckled, “I know better than to believe what he says. He just likes to complain.”

 

Gabriel scowled at her, hunching further into his seat. 

 

“So am I the first you’ve met of Gabe’s old friends?” Jack took a hot mug of coffee from Ana with a smile, the waitress giving him a smile and a squeeze of his shoulder as she made her rounds. 

 

“Non, Hanzo and his lover visited the Reyes household with breakfast. Very thoughtful couple.”

 

Jack frowned, still smiling as he mock punched Gabriel in the arm. “You always were Jesse’s favourite, wonder where my breakfast was.”

 

“And we chanced upon Angela at her place of work”, Amelie continued, watching each exchange between Jack and Gabriel with calculating eyes, “We had to drop off Monsieur Reyes to an appointment.”

 

“He okay?” Jack asked, addressing Gabriel. 

 

Gabriel cleared his throat, scratching his beard. “Yeah. Just a check-up.”

 

Jack smiled, letting out a breath. “That’s good. I know he can’t be trusted not to injure himself any more.” He laughed nudging Gabriel, but turning to Amelie, “He tell you about when abuelo had broken his leg, didn’t notice, and kept on fixing the windows at the local school?”

 

Amelie’s eyebrows rose, “Non? How does one not notice a broken leg?”

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes, “He probably did notice, he’s just a stubborn ass.”

 

“Ah”, Amelie sighed, “So that is where you get it from.”

 

Gabriel scowled at her even as Jack laughed. A tinny default ringtone cut through the conversation, Jack leaning into Gabriel so he could get his phone out his own back pocket. Jack glanced at the screen before looking back up, apologetic. 

 

“Sorry, I should take this.” He slid from the booth, phone already going to his ear, “Won’t be a sec.”

 

Gabriel watched Jack’s ass as he walked away from the table, expression miles away from the diner. A sharp kick to the shin brought him back to the present.

 

“What the fuck, Amelie?” He scowled at her.

 

“No wonder nothing has happened! You are acting like a complete fool!” Amelie hissed, tone kept low, “You are hardly even interacting! Let alone  _ flirting _ . How do you expect to get anywhere when you freeze up whenever he tries to initiate contact?”

 

Gabriel flushed red, sinking back in his seat. “I just-” He started to mumble, addressing the table.

 

“Just what, Gabriel? You are being utterly useless when the poor boy is  _ trying  _ to get closer to you. Fucking meet him halfway, or so help me I will tell him about  _ all  _ the times you cried over your stupid crush when you got too drunk.”

 

Gabriel gasped, “You wouldn’t”

 

Amelie’s eyes narrowed, she jabbed a finger at him. “Don’t  _ test  _ me, Reyes.”

 

“Sorry about that, Hana had tripped and got hurt. She just needed to talk to me a little.” Jack slid back in his seat, rolling his eyes with a fond smile, “You know how kids can be.”

 

Amelie smiled, tone light. “Not from personal experience, but I think my wife is hoping to change that.”

 

Jack tilted his head, “Oh! Congratulations, I didn’t know you’d gotten divorced!”

 

Amelie smirked, “On the divorce, or the marriage?”

 

“Both!” Jack laughed. “You didn’t seem happy at all in the last marriage.”

 

“Perceptive”, Amelie hummed, smiling gently, “And it’s two. Wives, that is.”

 

Jack’s brows shot up as he nodded, “Wow. Well even more congratulations to you, good job!”

 

Gabriel cleared his throat, shuffling uncomfortably in his seat. “I, uh. Dinner, if you’re free.”

 

Jack frowned, squinting at him. “Come again?”

 

Gabriel’s eyes darted away, to where Amelie jabbed a finger at him, gaze pointed. He gulped. “I was wondering if you wanted to eat dinner.” All one breath. “With me.”

 

Jack froze slightly, before looking to the side. “Uh I-”

 

“Alone.” Gabriel’s jaw was set, eyes slightly glaring past Jack. His entire body tense. 

 

“Uh” Jack breathed. Was this, what he thought it was? Did he dare even hope? “Sure. Why not? That’d be… Nice.”

 

Gabriel’s eyes shot to his, grin manic. “Really? You’re not. Too busy or anything? Coz if you don’t want to or you can’t-”

 

“Gabriel.” Amelie’s cool voice cut across the babbling. “He said yes. Stop trying to talk the poor man out of it?”

 

Gabriel’s laugh was shaky as he took off his beanie, scrubbing a hand through his hair. Jack felt rooted to the spot. This had to be the sign, Gabriel was interested. Right? He had to be. Why else would he care so much about dinner? He wasn’t being delusional, right? 

 

He needed to talk to Angela. 

 

“Well”, Jack slid out the booth, nodding to Amelie. “Lovely seeing you, but I have a couple errands to run before… Dinner. Tonight. With you. So. I best.” Jack pointed over his shoulder.

 

Gabriel nodded, half getting up as if to follow Jack before jerkily falling back in his seat. Neither noticed the glare Amelie sent Gabriel’s way. Gabriel smiled, eyes sparkling. “Yeah, tonight. With me.”

 

Jack coughed out a laugh, nodding as he walked backwards towards the door. “See you later, then.”

 

Gabriel nodded, humming in agreement as he watched Jack leave. He sighed as the door shut behind him, before scooting across the booth to stare out the window at where Jack was confidently crossing the street with his phone pressed to his ear. Another sharp kick dragged his attention back to the table.

 

“Ow, Amelie! What the fuck?” He whined, leaning down to rub at his leg. Those shoes had pointed toes, and he really didn’t appreciate them being kicked in his shins. 

 

“Thank you Amelie, you really helped me stop being a coward and actually ask out my Big Gay Crush.”

 

“Yeah, thanks.” Gabriel grumbled, glower softening as the word date dragged him back to thoughts of Jack. He lunged across the table, grabbing Amelie’s arms. “Wait. Date. What the fuck do I do, Amelie?”

 

Amelie’s eyes narrowed dangerously at him. “Do I have to hold your hand at every damn stage of this relationship? Is that what we’re doing now?”

 

“Please, Amelie.” Gabriel pouted, bowing his head, “My brain just stops working when he’s around. And it feels like that time I got punched in the stomach and I couldn’t breathe, and I was all dizzy and hot and sweaty and-”

 

“Ugh, you’re terrible.” Amelie wrinkled her nose, removing his grip from her arms. 

 

“Did I hear that right, or did our Gabriel just ask out Jack?” 

 

The pair at the table looked up to see Ana standing with a twinkle in her eye and a hand on her hip. She held out her other hand to Amelie, “I’m Ana, you must be Gabriel’s friend Amelie. We’ve heard so much about you.”

 

Amelie hummed, taking Ana’s hand. “Enchanté.”

 

“Gabriel asked Jack out? Congratulations, my friend!” A voice boomed from the kitchen, the grizzled white-bearded head of a man poking out with a grin. 

 

“Can this not be a public announcement, please?” Gabriel sunk in his seat, eyes darting around to where a couple of regulars were looking his way. 

 

“Reinhardt, darling, your inside voice please!”

 

Reinhardt’s head ducked, voice gentler. “Yes, dear.”

 

Ana turned back to Amelie, voice warm and full of mirth. “You are a good friend to come this far, and I am impressed with how fast you work. None of us have had any luck getting Gabriel to say anything to Jack.”

 

Amelie smirked, gaze flitting to where Gabriel was trying to make himself as small as possible while flushing red. “It only takes some gentle persuasion, a couple of threats to motivate him. He’s not too hard to control with the right tools.”

 

Ana laughed, squeezing Gabriel’s shoulder. “Oh, I like this one. I’m glad you had good friends with you in LA.”

 

**

 

Meanwhile, Jack is sat on the floor just round the corner from the diner with his phone clutched to his ear.

 

“Listen, Jack. You know I love you, but I am at work. I don’t have time for this.” Angela sounded harassed down the line. 

 

“But… I need help.” Jack whined, sounding petulant even to his own ears. He started gnawing at his nails, a habit he thought he’d kicked years back. 

 

Angela sighed, “Then call Jesse. I have to go. Love you!”

 

The phone rung out. Jack groaned. Jesse… No. He was not the most helpful, and how close he was to Gabe made Jack uncomfortable. He said he wouldn’t tell Gabe a thing but… If he did, God, Jack would be mortified. 

 

So he rung the only other person he could think of. 

 

“Yes?”

 

“Hanzo? It’s Jack.”

 

“I am aware, you’re caller ID came up.” An awkward pause. “Was there… Something I could aide you with?”

 

Jack was starting to doubt this idea, but equally… He can’t really talk to Gabe about it, could he? And Junkrat was a little too manic and Roadhog. Well, he didn’t talk. 

 

“I just.” Jack sighed. “So… You know how… I kind of have a crush…”

 

“On Gabriel Reyes, I am aware, yes.”

 

“Right. Well. He’s just asked me to dinner, but I don’t really know if it’s a date dinner. And we kind of almost kissed, I think, last night. Maybe. But. I just.” Jack groaned, frustrated. He leant his head back, allowing it to bang against the brick wall behind him. 

 

Hanzo hummed down the line, “And you would like me to aide in this matter?”

 

“Well, just a little advice. I don’t really know what to think, you know? Outside perspective would be nice…”

 

“Well. Your feelings, I think, are normal. I myself felt very confused when I first began my relationship with Jesse.”

 

“Really? I thought you guys banged on the first day you met?”

 

Hanzo coughed awkwardly. “Yes, we did. But, for me, one night stands were a standard. Feelings, were… New to me. And I had my brother to look after. I remember it being a confusing time for me, not knowing what my heart wanted. Being confused of the cowboy’s intentions.” Hanzo’s voice grew soft, “But I think, we can only be sure of our own hearts and what we wish to do with them. It is natural to be scared, but we cannot make decisions for those around us. Only for ourselves and where we would like our lives to lead.”

 

“Huh. That’s… Pretty wise, actually.”

 

“I, um.” Hanzo’s voice faltered down the line. Jack could vaguely hear Jesse’s voice in the background. “Yes, it’s Jack. Requesting advice about his feelings for Gabriel.”

 

“Just bang him!” Jesse’s voice hollered down the line. 

 

“This is why I didn’t call Jesse”, Jack deadpanned as Hanzo chuckled. 

 

“I hope I helped you, Jack.”

 

“Well, my head hurts a little with the mind bending stuff you’re coming up with… But I think I do actually feel a little better. Thanks.”

 

“Think nothing of it, Jack.”

 

“We should definitely hang out more. I feel like I barely know you still.”

 

Hanzo hummed, “Yes, my husband likes to steal as much attention as possible. But we can set up a play date for Genji and Hana, I hear they are best friends.”

 

Jack snorted, “Yeah. They’ve figured that if you can only have one best friend, Lucio can be Hana’s. Hana can be Genji’s, and Genji can be Lucio’s.”

 

Hanzo chuckled, “How sweet.”

 

“Yeah, they’re hilarious.” He groaned as he got to his feet, dusting off his ass. “Thanks for talking to me Hanzo, you really have been a big help.”

 

“Of course, Jack. Good luck.” 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> welp, this a doozy. The one we've been waiting for! Over ten pages of first date goodness, youre welcome
> 
> Dont think this is the end! I dont have any idea what the end is, but I feel they have more story for me to tell :)

Today was the day! The night- Tonight was the night. Right. Gabriel anxiously smoothed down the sides of his hair where Amelie had freshly shorn them down. 

 

God, he was nervous. He didn’t think he’d be this nervous. What if he fucked it up though? He’d been waiting so long for the right time and what if now wasn’t it? What if he ruined their relationship? Why the fuck did he think this was  _ ever  _ going to go well? 

 

“Why did I let you convince me to do this?” Gabriel grumbled, still scowling at his reflection in the hallway mirror. 

 

Amelie glanced up lazily, flicking the page of her book. “Stop being such a baby, Gabriel.”

 

“You’ll do great, mijo!” Abuelo beamed from where he’d been relegated to the hallway chair. “And you look so handsome, too. I’m sure you’ll have a great time.”

 

Gabriel scrubbed a hand over his beard, before quickly smoothing it back down. “Thanks, Abuelo.” He glanced at the hallway clock, still seven minutes before Jack was meant to get here. God, he was gonna hurl. Or punch something. 

 

A hand fell on his shoulder, “Mijo, you’ll do fine. You’ve been best friends for years. It’ll be great.”

 

Gabriel laid his hand atop Abuelo’s with a smile, “Thanks. Now get back in your seat before you break something.”

 

Abuelo tsked, flopping back into his seat. 

 

Gabriel jumped , spinning towards the back door as it thumped closed. 

 

“Hey! Where is everyone?”

 

Gabriel skidded into the kitchen to see Jack standing with his trademark smile and a wrapped dish in his hand. Gabriel’s mouth dried up. Jack was wearing a blue duster jacket that matched his eyes, a fitted shirt covered in a tiny flower pattern and dark jeans that highlighted his-

 

“Gabriel... Evening.” Gabriel’s eyes shot back up to Jack’s face, where the other man was smiling at him. 

 

Gabriel coughed, straightening up, “Hey boy scout, you scrub up pretty nice.”

 

Jack laughed, turning to put the dish on the side. If Gabriel checked out how the jeans hugged his ass, well no one  _ else  _ was watching. “You’d know I did if you’d turned up to our prom.”

 

Gabriel snorted, “Not likely. Though seeing you now is  _ almost  _ making me regret not going.”

 

“Jack, you didn’t have to bring dinner tonight!” 

 

Jack turned to abuelo, “I couldn’t let you go hungry! Vera had already cooked it anyway, hi Amelie!”

 

Amelie nodded as she walked towards the dish. “Jack. What is this?”

 

“Oh, just some dinner that Vera cooked up for the Reyes’ household.” Jack edged slightly away from the counter, backing toward the corner and away from Gabriel and where Amelie approached. 

 

Amelie hummed, removing the foil, “Seems very adventurous from what I heard of her first couple of attempts.”

 

Jack laughed awkwardly, “Yeah, she improved a lot, huh?”

 

“And thank God for that”, Gabriel rolled his eyes, “we were running outta hot sauce.”

 

“Pretty sure we were running the town supply dry”, Abuelo chuckled amicably. 

 

Amelie leant towards Jack, her voice just low enough for him to hear, “How long have you been cooking for them, Jack?”

 

Jack’s eyes darted away, ears deaf to the ribbing going on between Gabriel and Abuelo. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

Amelie hummed, eyes flicking up and down his tense posture. “Of course.” She leant back, smirking. “Enjoy your evening, boys. But me and Monsieur Reyes have a date with a bottle of red.” She flicked her hand towards the door, already turning to the dining table with the dish. 

 

“Sure, sure.” Gabriel scoffed, patting a hand on Abuelo’s back as he tugged on a leather jacket. “We’ll see you later, Abuelo. Gotta be back at a reasonable time for Hana anyhow.”

 

Abuelo nodded, mouth already full. Jack only waving jerkily, avoiding Amelie’s knowing gaze he darted out the back door. 

 

“You want me to drive, boy scout?” Gabriel strolled easily behind Jack, eyes darting down to his ass. “Seeing as you rarely get a night off?”

 

Jack nodded, not looking back as he walked towards the truck. “Sure. Thanks.”

 

Gabriel frowned a little. Was Jack okay? Had he fucked up already? His mind spun as he tried to think through every little thing he’d done. Oh, God, he’d been caught checking him out hadn’t he? Fuck. Right. He needed to kick those thoughts to the curb, be a gentleman. He didn’t want to make Jack uncomfortable. 

 

He half nodded to himself as they both settled in the truck, turning on the engine. 

 

“So”, Jack sighed, before turning to him with a shaky smile. “Where are we going?”

 

Gabriel focussed on the road as he pulled out their turning. His teeth glinted in the red light of the sunset as he grinned. “You’ll see.”

 

Jack hummed, considering Gabriel. He tapped on his arm before leaning forward. “Is it illegal?”

 

Gabriel snorted, “No.”

 

“Have we been there before?”

 

“No! Well, kind of. Jack-”

 

“Ah, cryptic. Am I dressed suitably?”

 

“Jack!” Gabriel laughed, “This isn’t a guessing game, it’s a surprise.”

 

Jack’s smile grew, “I like surprises. I like guessing them even more.” He squinted at Gabriel. “Give me a clue.”

 

“No”, he laughed, “Come on, just trust me here.”

 

“I do trust you”, Jack’s voice was quieter, “I always have.” 

 

The air in the truck grew still, Gabriel staring at the road with his thoughts spinning before Jack broke the silence.

 

“Just one clue, Gabe, that’s all I ask.”

 

“Fine”, Gabriel rolled his eyes, chuckling. “It’s… Outside.”

 

“Ooh,  _ alfresco _ ”, Jack butchered the pronunciation. He drummed his fingers on the dashboard. “Outside near Halloween. Gabe’s choice”, he muttered to himself. “If I were Gabe, on Halloween, outside… Outdoor cinema.”

 

Gabriel’s head whipped round, Jack already grinning smugly at him. “God damn it, Jack! This is why I wanted it to be a surprise!” 

 

“I’m the best guesser!” Jack crowed in delight. “No one can out-guess me! I am like the Sherlock of guesswork!”

 

Gabriel laughed, punching Jack’s arm. Jack trying briefly tried to poke his ribs, only to stop at Gabriel’s protests that he was trying to drive. 

 

“Now I just have to guess where outside it is.”

 

Gabriel groaned, “No you don’t, Jack.”

 

“Oh, but I do. The park?”

 

“No.” Now Gabriel’s voice was smug as he took a sudden right turn. “And we’re already here.” 

 

“Damn it!” Jack laughed, getting out the truck with Gabriel, “I should have known! Graveyard, of course!” 

 

Gabriel snorted, throwing a roll of blankets into Jack’s face. “Help me carry this, master guesser.”

 

They laughed and jostled each other as they found a spot slightly uphill under a tree, away from most the crowd but with a clear view of most the screen. Jack laid out the blankets as Gabriel opened up a gym bag, revealing a throw-away barbeque with popcorn and a bag of marshmallows. 

 

Jack whistled in appreciation, “Nice. Now I don’t feel so overdressed.”

 

“Well prepare to feel underdressed, I’m also ordering us pizza.”

 

Jack gasped, “Had I known, I would have worn my finest of dresses.”

 

Gabriel laughed, flopping down on the blankets and fishing out his phone. “You still like pineapple?”

 

Jack sat down next to him, leaning back on his elbows. “Sure do.”

 

Gabriel shook his head, already tapping out an order. “Heathen”, he muttered. 

 

“One day, you’ll give it a chance. Then you will see.” 

 

Gabriel looked up from his phone, brow raised. “You sounds like a supervillain.”

 

“Oh yeah”, Jack grinned, leaning towards Gabriel, “It’s all part of my masterplan. My mind control juice is in pineapple, it will make all the men gay and have great tasting jizz.”

 

Gabriel wrinkled his nose, “You’re so gross, Morrison.” He shoved Jack away as the blonde cackled. 

 

As Jack caught his breath, he rolled onto his side to face Gabriel. “So what’re we watching anyway?”

 

Gabriel threw his phone in the bag to the side, turning towards where the screen was running adverts. “The Shining. A classic.”

 

Jack made a face, “An actually scary movie? Not like, just one to laugh at how bad it is?”

 

Gabriel turned to Jack, grin sharp. “You still scared of horror movies, Morrison?”

 

Jack frowned, punching Gabriel’s arm. “You planned this, didn’t you?”

 

Gabriel turned back to the screen, tilting his head. “I can neither confirm nor deny that accusation.”

 

Jack gasped, “You asshole.”

 

Gabriel sniggered, turning back to Jack with a softer smile. “Don’t worry, Morrison. It’s a classic, you can’t go your whole life and not see it at least once. Try and appreciate it for a cinematic masterpiece.”

 

Jack pouted. “I’m still not happy about this.”

 

Gabriel shrugged, “I’m surprised you hadn’t already  _ guessed. _ ”

 

“Wow.” Jack sat up, pushing at Gabriel as he laughed. “Wow. I cannot believe- My friend. Turning on me like this. Unbelieveable.” 

 

Gabriel laughed, dropping on his back as Jack continued pushing and jabbing at the ticklish spots he had memorised all those years ago. Gabriel squirmed, trying to retaliate only for Jack to try and catch both his wrists in one hand as he continued the onslaught. It was hard to reach Jack’s few ticklish spots from the awkward angle, meaning there was only one option. Gabriel gasped for breath, kicking out to try to get away. 

 

“Fuck, stop! I concede! I concede!” Gabriel continued bucking, surrendering only verbally as tears rolled down his cheeks. 

 

“You concede?” Jack continued digging his fingers in Gabriel’s ribs, grinning maniacally. 

 

“Yes!” Gabriel gasped. “Yes! You win!”

 

Jack finally stopped jabbing at Gabriel’s ribs, suddenly realising how close he’d ended up. Straddling Gabriel’s waist, legs hooked over Gabriel’s thighs to try to stop him kicking. Holding one of Gabriel’s arms at the wrist, the other planted next to Gabriel’s head. He was so close to Gabriel’s face, he could feel his huffs of breath as he caught his breath. He was still smiling up at Jack, residual laughter still punching out of him in little gasps. He looked so beautiful, Jack thought as he looked at him from beneath his lashes. 

 

“Reyes!” Jack jerked up, rolling off Gabriel as a teenager wandered through the audience yelling; “Pizza for Reyes!”

 

Gabriel sat up, still chuckling as he raised a hand. “Over here!”

 

Jack didn’t know where to look, or where to put his body. He focussed on his breathing as Gabriel tipped the pizza boy, opening up the two boxes. 

 

Gabriel offered one to Jack, “One pineapple pizza for the Upstanding Member of Society.” Gabriel’s moustache twitched as he half smiled at Jack. 

 

Jack swallowed. “Thanks.”

 

Gabriel took a big bite out of his own pizza, groaning, eyes rolled back. Jack felt his mouth run utterly dry, jaw lax as the cheese slid off the slice he was holding. 

 

Gabriel swallowed his mouthful, “God, I’ve been craving greasy take out for  _ ages _ . But gotta be healthy for Abuelo, y’know?” 

 

Jack nodded, watching how Gabriel’s tongue stuck out to catch a string of cheese. 

 

“Oh shit”, Gabriel put his hand under his mouth, nodding towards the screen. “It’s about to start.” 

 

Jack turned towards the screen, the sudden hush letting him hear the opening roll across the graveyard. Gabriel put his pizza box to the other side of him, scooting closer to Jack. Jack jerked slightly at the sudden warmth, looking to Gabriel.

 

“Should keep you grounded.” Gabriel’s smile was small, eyes gentle. “Though it’s not too scary to be honest.”

 

Jack nodded, “Thanks.” He took a bite of his pizza, looking towards the screen. All his attention zeroed into that small point of contact between his leg and Gabriel’s, the warmth radiating off the other man. 

 

He soon found himself actually drawn into the film, all the pizza disappearing as he ate absentmindedly. Whenever he got too tense, he’d feel Gabriel’s shoulder bump into him. Whenever he would turn to him, Gabriel would still be looking straight at the screen with an intense focus. 

 

When the end credits rolled, the music turning down and babble starting up, Jack sighed. Gabriel slapped his arm, grinning. “You made it! What did you think?”

 

Jack nodded, running a hand through his hair. “Yeah, it was actually pretty good. I liked it.”

 

Gabriel bumped his shoulder, “Thought you would. Ah shit”, Gabriel’s face fell, eyes falling behind Jack, “I forgot about the popcorn and shit. Damn.”

 

Jack snorted, “Well. We can still have the marshmallows.”

 

Gabriel pouted, “Yeah, I guess. Can’t believe I forgot popcorn though.”

 

Jack chuckled, pulling the barbeque towards him. “You got a lighter?”

 

Gabriel flapped Jack out of the way, “I’ll do it, I’ll do it. I feel like I still can’t trust you with fire.”

 

“Gabe”, Jack said, deadpan, “Gabe. Look. Gabe. It was one time. And I couldn’t even light it.”

 

Gabriel gave Jack an unimpressed look. “What would you have done if your hair  _ had  _ caught fire?”

 

Jack pondered for a moment before shrugging. “I figured you’d fix it if it came to that.”

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he lit up the coals. “Idiot.” 

 

Gabriel had brought skewers for toasting the marshmallows on, much to Jack’s jibing at Gabriel being a germaphobe. 

 

“Sticks are so unsanitary! I am not putting one in my mouth!” 

 

They became quiet as they sat eating the warm gooey mess of marshmallow, other audience members packing up and leaving around them. They finished the entire bag between them, laying back with a groan. The screen had already been turned off, letting them see the stars clearly through the tree branches. It was peaceful. 

 

Inside his head, Gabriel was at war with himself. Their hands were less than an inch apart, and he was fighting himself every bit of the way as he slowly slid his hand closer. He stared resolutely at the sky, his pinky barely touching Jack’s hand when Jack let out a sigh. 

 

“I really missed having you in my life, Gabe.”

 

Gabriel rolled his head to the side, looking at Jack who continued to look upward. He was smiling, but it didn’t reach his eyes. 

 

Jack took a deep breath, “I’m not saying it to make you feel bad, so don’t say sorry, it’s just.” Jack bit his lip, drawing his hands towards his chest as he looked away. “It kind of… Broke me a little bit. I didn’t really know how to get on without you there. You’d been there so long, and then you leaving so suddenly… It was hard. I guess I’m just saying it now as I want you to know…” Jack let out a shaky breath. “You’re important to me. I guess.”

 

Gabriel frowned, “Jackie. Hey, look at me.” Jack shook his head, still looking away. Gabriel sighed, “I really missed you. I was stupid, doing what that asshole said and not talking to you. But by the time I realised and dumped him… It had been so long.” Gabriel started pulling up the grass by his side. “I figured you’d have a life, probably be married to some lady or guy or whatever you’re into. I thought I’d probably… Have no place in it anymore. So I never called.” 

 

Gabriel looked up, Jack still not looking but his hands stilled in their fidgeting. “It was fucking horrible not talking to you. It was worse than when I left here and hardly ever saw your face. I missed you every time something great happened and I couldn’t tell you, or when I needed to talk shit about someone. Hell, even when that stupid show we watched got cancelled.” 

 

Gabriel clenched his jaw, exhaling through his nose. He carefully detangled Jack’s hands, taking them in his own. Jack’s fingers were cold, and he cupped them in his warm ones. When he looked up, Jack had turned to stare at him. He looked terrified. 

 

Gabriel shakily reached out a hand, Jack sighing as it cupped the side of his face. Gabriel smiled as Jack leaned into the touch. Gabriel shuffled closer, their knees nudging as Jack turned towards him. 

 

Gabriel’s eyes flicked down to Jack’s mouth, hanging open, before returning to his eyes. God, they were so blue. Gabriel swallowed hard, choosing to stare at Jack’s lips as he asked, “You… Never did date anyone when I lived here... “ His eyes flicked back up, his face twitching as he worked up the nerve. “Do you… Would you… Be interested, in guys?”

 

Jack blinked, looking confused. “Yeah, I thought you knew? How did we go this long and I never mentioned?” A look of realisation. “Wait. Is this why we’ve never happened?”

 

Gabriel spluttered, looking away. A blush rose up to his cheeks so fast he felt a little dizzy, “I just- You never? And I didn’t want- You know I-”

 

Jack laughed, gripping Gabriel’s hand and pulling him closer. “All these years, unbelievable. I thought I wasn’t your type. You never dated anyone like me.”

 

Gabriel frowned, staring at him with confusion. “There is nobody like you.”

 

Jack’s laughter died, mouth open in a small ‘o’. He blinked a couple times, a slow smile dawning across his face. “You… Smooth fucker.”

 

Whatever Gabriel was about to respond was cut of as Jack pulled him closer still, lips already on Gabriel. Gabriel froze briefly, mind shorting out on  _ Jack is kissing me. Those are his lips… On mine. Right now. And I’m doing nothing?  _ Before his hand dropped from Jack’s face, gripping the hair at the base of his neck to deepen the kiss. 

 

Jack let out a small noise of surprise, before opening his mouth and moulding his body against Gabriel’s. His hands slipped to Gabriel’s waist, feeling the muscle beneath the well-fitted black shirt. Gabriel groaned as Jack’s tongue ran over his palate, his own chasing after him to taste the sweetness of marshmallow and pineapple. 

 

They briefly broke apart, gulping in air, Jack just managing a soft murmur of “fuck” before they were kissing again. Jack groaning as Gabriel rolled on top of him, slotting a leg between Jack’s. Gabriel pulled away, chuckling as Jack attempted to follow. 

 

“Jack, you’re phone is ringing”, Gabriel smiled, staring at Jack as he ran his fingers through his blonde hair. 

 

Jack hummed, “‘S fine. More please.”

 

Gabriel laughed, and wow Jack hadn’t noticed those new wrinkles by his eyes when he laughed, they were adorable. “It’s probably Vera, wondering where we are. You’re a father, remember? Can’t be making out in graveyards anymore.”

 

Jack frowned, fishing out his phone. “I don’t see why not”, he pouted before answering the phone. “Hello?” 

 

He sounded very cool and collected. That wasn’t gonna go, Gabriel decided with an evil smirk. 

 

“Ye-Yes?” Jack’s eyelids fluttered as Gabriel’s mouth licked up his neck. He tilted his head without thinking, giving Gabriel room to nibble on his ear. Jack bit back a moan. “Yeah, sorry Vera. It ran later than we thought, we’re on our way now. Yeah-ah-ah-huh. That’s no problem, see you in a sec.” 

 

Jack hung up the phone, Gabriel leaning up to grin down at him. Jack frowned. “And now I’m not on a call, you stop?”

 

Gabriel nodded, rolling off Jack who continued laying there and glaring at the tree leaves. “Fucking tease, Gabriel Reyes.”

 

Gabriel hummed, packing away their leftovers and garbage. “You didn’t hear the rumours at school then?”

 

Jack’s head flopped to the side, now allowing him to pout at Gabriel. “But I thought maybe you’d treat  _ me  _ right.”

 

“I am treating you right, by not making out in a graveyard.” Gabriel chuckled, before pausing as he zipped up the bag. He turned to Jack, “You mean, you thought about me like that before?”

 

Jack rolled his eyes, starting to fold up the blankets. “Yeah, I’ve had a crush on you forever.”

 

Gabriel pondered Jack for a moment, appreciating his ass as he bent down to gather up blankets. “Bet I’ve had a crush on you for longer.”

 

Jack snorted, raising a brow at him. “Unlikely. I’ve been interested seen the first time I saw you.”

 

Gabriel smirked, “Then I win, I saw you first.”

 

Jack gasped, straightening up with the blankets under his arm. “No way. I saw you  _ way  _ before you knew I existed.”

 

“Everyone knew you existed, Golden Boy. You were captain of everything.” 

 

They started to walk back to where they parked, Jack gesturing wildly. “Not when I first joined! And that’s when I saw you, on my first day.”

 

Gabriel frowned, “But I saw you on your first day, how come you didn’t talk to me?”

 

“I was a transfer, I didn’t talk to anyone. Why didn’t  _ you  _ talk to  _ me _ .”

 

Gabriel flushed, turning away from him as he went to return his items into the back of the truck. “You were… Intimidating.”

 

Jack snorted, “Intimidating? I wore pink polo shirts, you dressed in all black and that beanie in the height of summer. How was  _ I  _ the intimidating one.”

 

Gabriel walked to the driver’s seat, still not looking at him. “You were really pretty, OK? I didn’t do well talking to pretty boys back then.”

 

Jack paused at the passenger’s door, staring at Gabriel. “Aw, Gabe”, he clutched his heart, “You thought I was pretty.”

 

“You still are”, Gabriel scoffed, sliding into the driver’s seat, his cheeks still pink.

 

Jack sat down, closing the door. “Well”, he fiddled with his seatbelt, “I always thought you looked too cool for me.”

 

Gabriel snorted, rolling his eyes as he turned on the truck. 

 

“And, once I discovered guys and girls and birds and bees and all that… I thought… You were really hot.” 

 

Gabriel’s eyebrows shot up, staring at Jack without moving the truck. “Me? You thought I was? I had braces?”

  
  


Jack frowned, “I told you, I thought they were cute.”

 

“No kidding…” Gabriel huffed out a laugh, rubbing a hand through his beard. “Shit. Okay, we’ll call it a draw then.”

 

Jack smiled, watching Gabriel as he focused on driving. “Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> The three kids are gonna be Hana Song, Jamison Fawkes, and Lena Oxton. Just coz otherwise, why would Gabe assume they were Jack's?? I feel he'd be more hopeful they weren't if I'd had Lucio as I originally wanted. BUT Lucio will make an appearance because I love him. 
> 
> EDIT: I've been reassured that Lucio will still work ;w; which is good coz I kept messing up the storyline lmao ty to commenter ello <3
> 
> Also his abuelo getting hurt carrying a bath up the stairs alone is a literal thing my Grandad did. He's hilarious, he's gonna be similar to Gabe's abuelo I think. 
> 
> The kid that said bye was Hana and I don't know Korean. So in my story, neither does Gabriel. FUCK YOU GOOGLE TRANSLATE I BEAT THE SYSTEM.
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated. Even if it's just a keyboard smash <3


End file.
